


Rey de bastos

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Historia ya había visto a un hombre desnudo, pero no a alguien como al capitán a quien le tenía un ridículo respeto; tampoco mostró su incomodidad, no era momento para esas nimiedades, menos que menos teniendo a un hombre casi muerto que necesitaba atención médica.Levi x Armin x Historia
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Armin Arlert/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi, Armin Arlert/Levi, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DakinySaskya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakinySaskya/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : _Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenece. Soy Hajime Isayama escribiendo en español un fanfic de mi propia serie_. Desde ya que SNK no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Isayama.  
>  **Advertencia** : Poliamor… o algo que se le parece. BL y hetero. What if?  
>  **Nota** : Dios, lo que me costó hacer este fic xD sudé como nunca. Vale aclarar que es un pedido para mi querida Nikola y que es un what if? porque lo comencé antes de saber si Levi estaba vivo o no. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer este longfic! Aviso de antemano que está completo y que serán tres capítulos.

Despertó sintiendo todo el peso de la transformación en cada célula de su cuerpo. Le dolía la cabeza y abrir los ojos le resultaba imposible. Al menos se daba cuenta de que estaba vivo, aún más revelador fue descubrir que se encontraba en una superficie mullida.

Escuchó voces, gente que hablaba en voz muy alta y de manera enérgica. Él solo guardaba en su memoria haber visto a Eren al borde de la muerte. Transformarse en el coloso le resultó hasta cierto punto inevitable.

No supo las consecuencias, o siquiera cómo había acabado la batalla, su cabeza era un lío en ese instante y trataba de volver en sí para comprender si aún se hallaba en peligro o no. Logró abrir los ojos cuando oyó el ruido de una puerta abrirse o cerrarse.

—Al fin… —Escuchó decir. Trató de levantar la cabeza, pero hasta ese simple gesto suponía un desafío en su estado— Todo es un caos.

—¿Reina? —Armin miró a su alrededor, estaba rodeado de toda esa fastuosidad, pero luego reparó en Historia.

—No seas tan formal, Armin. —Lo retó con cierta dulzura, como si fuera la Christa que en el pasado había sido. Se acercó al cuenco de agua y volcó un poco en el rostro del muchacho—. Trata de reaccionar lo más rápido posible, Armin —demandó con urgencia.

—¡Historia! —Se quejó, pero eso fue lo que en verdad acabó por despertarlo del todo, se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos—. ¿Qué hago en el palacio? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Mikasa te trajo —buscó una de las sillas, su embarazo tan avanzado le obligaba a tomar esa clase de descansos—, dijo que era el lugar más seguro para ti, pero…

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Voces de soldados clamando auxilio fue la respuesta que recibió. Historia se sobresaltó un poco, pero no abandonó la silla en la que estaba descansando.

—Ni siquiera este es un lugar seguro ya.

Así como se había sentado, con dificultad, volvió a pararse para observar a través del ventanal, gesto que Armin imitó. Caminó tras ella y vio todo el fuego, la anarquía y el horror devorando la muralla Sina. Era como si ningún lugar en el mundo fuera seguro.

—¿Qué pasó con Eren? —Ante su pregunta solo recibió silencio y una negación flemática de cabeza. Desde ese lugar Historia no estaba al tanto de los detalles y ambos temían lo peor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndoles sobresaltar. Por impulso Historia llevó una mano a su vientre henchido, como queriendo proteger de alguna amenaza a su retoño con ese simple gesto.

—Tienen que huir —dijo Mikasa, dando más una orden que una sugerencia. Los otros dos se relajaron al ver que se trataba de ella y no de algún enemigo—. Armin, saca a la reina de aquí.

Sin darle tiempo a salir de su estupefacción, Armin recibió el equipo de maniobras tridimensional que tenía su amiga. Se lo colocó con prisa, tratando de ordenar en su mente las millones de preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó con Eren? ¿La batalla…?

—Todo está perdido, por eso tienes que sacar a Historia de aquí —aclaró Mikasa apesadumbrada, viendo como su mejor amigo se colocaba los arneses, pero este se detuvo un segundo para mirarla con estupefacción—. Toma uno de los caballos y salgan a campo abierto.

—¡Pero, Mikasa! —Quiso replicar Armin, Historia seguía callada, con un semblante entre pensativo y angustioso.

—Yo me quedaré… —bajó la vista al suelo escondiendo una sonrisa tras la bufanda y suspiró derrotada— Eren me necesita todavía.

Armin sintió un ligero alivio, al menos eso no había cambiado, seguían estando los tres vivos, no obstante, no era como en el pasado. Antes siempre iban juntos, los tres, en cambio ahora, en el presente, debían dividirse. Habían variado tantas cosas en sus vidas, y aún les aguardaban más cambios, imposibles de predecir.

—No puedes pedirme que te deje aquí…

—Armin —lo calló Mikasa con esa autoridad maternal que siempre había tenido para con él—. Lo importante ahora es sacar a Historia de aquí. Y tú eres el único que puede hacerlo.

—Es una locura —replicó, mirando con desesperación a su majestad—. Historia… salir a campo abierto sin saber lo que nos espera es…

—Un suicidio —completó ella de manera mecánica, como si estuviera rendida a su destino, a uno funesto que era morir.

—Piensa, Armin —dijo Mikasa—, eres bueno para eso. Usa tu cabeza y tu poder de titán para sacar a Historia de aquí a como dé lugar. No te preocupes por Eren…

—Pero… —intentó detenerla cuando ella dio la vuelta para irse.

—Yo me haré cargo de ese idiota —concluyó antes de cerrar la puerta de doble hoja.

Armin esbozó una minúscula sonrisa al oír como su amiga insultaba a quien tanto quería. Él lo sabía, Mikasa no protegía a Eren por ser una Ackerman como este le había vociferado ofendiéndola; el lazo que ellos tres tenían era uno que parecía todavía inquebrantable.

—¿Qué hará su esposo, reina? —consultó Armin tratando de idear en segundos un plan de escape.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su mente que no reparó en el detalle de que volvía a hablarle con formalidad cuando no había necesidad. Historia suspiró lánguidamente y con los ojos humedecidos trató de resumirle el panorama, uno que era mucho peor al cual se figuraba.

—Rel Zar —dijo ella con cierta solemnidad, pero, aunque quería lucir firme la voz le salía un poco quebrada— murió en combate.

—L-Lo siento… yo…

—No pidas disculpas —tomó un chal que estaba sobre la cama y se lo colocó—, dejemos la charla para más tarde. Mikasa tiene razón… debemos huir.

—No tardarán en llegar aquí. —Armin tomó una bocanada de aire sintiendo una presión en el pecho, esa que siempre sentía cuando debía urdir un plan exitoso.

Aunque nunca lo confesaba, le aterraba la idea de fallar, y por mucho que Mikasa y Eren le dijeran que sus planes eran brillantes y sobre todo que, hasta entonces, eran acertados, no le quitaba de encima ese temor. La posibilidad de fracasar siempre estaba presente, de hecho, Armin era buen estratega justamente porque ese temor lo llevaba a imaginar los peores escenarios y sus posibles salidas.

El muchacho no perdió tiempo, ya en las afueras del palacio principal tomó uno de los caballos, ayudó a Historia a montar y, poniéndose detrás de ella, se alejó lo más posible del caos que era el reino. Tuvieron que pasar por encima de varios cadáveres, rezando para que el peligro no llegara a ellos de lleno; lo peor que podía pasar era que uno de los titanes que habían derrumbado la muralla les cerrara el paso.

Lograron atravesar la ya inexistente muralla; a lo lejos podía verse un pequeño bosque en esa tarde mortecina. Iban a un trote vigoroso, pero cuando Armin pareció recordar que su compañera estaba encinta decidió aminorar un poco la marcha.

El peligro persistía detrás de ambos, había fuego y destrucción por doquier, pero ellos iban alejándose cada vez más, hasta que lograron llegar a un claro. Era una completa locura salir de la seguridad que les otorgaba el reino, pero Armin volvía a decirse que ya ningún lugar en el mundo parecía ser seguro. Historia sentía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo viendo el hermoso atardecer, uno que de cierta forma le daba placidez.

—Fuego —murmuró Armin cuando vio humo a lo lejos; recién entonces se percató de que había estado todo ese tiempo de cabalgata en silencio, reflexionando.

La curiosidad pudo más, aunque no pretendía exponer a Historia a un peligro similar al que habían dejado atrás, podía tratarse de aliados, y tan alejado no estuvo. Jamás esperó que en su loca carrera por huir diera con ese particular par.

Hanji se encontraba reavivando las llamas y más atrás había una camilla improvisada. A Armin no le costó reconocer al capitán en un estado lamentable. Por la imagen que veía no sabía de hecho si ya era un cadáver.

—¡Armin! —Hanji se había puesto de pie fúsil en mano creyendo que eran sus perseguidores, dispuesta a disparar sin titubear— Por poco y no le hago un agujero a su majestad. —Había cierta alegría en ella por ver caras conocidas.

—El humo se ve a kilómetros de distancia, señorita Hanji —alertó Armin, aunque comprendía la necesidad de tener uno, no solo para alejar alimañas del bosque, sino también para palear el frío.

En efecto, Hanji se vio en la necesidad de prender uno. Hacía relativamente pocas horas que habían salido del agua y todavía sentía la ropa húmeda. Además imaginaba que un herido Levi encontraría cierto sosiego con un poco de calor.

—Preferí correr el riesgo —dijo, para después reparar en los detalles—, ¿qué hace Historia aquí?

—No tengo un lugar a donde ir, comandante —respondió ella, un poco afligida.

—Vaya, cuatro desertores —Hanji volvió a sentarse en el pasto—. Imagino el caos que debe haber en el reino para que te arriesgues a salir a campo abierto, pero déjenme decirles que aquí tampoco están seguros.

—Nosotros también preferimos correr el riesgo —dijo Armin ayudando a bajar a Historia del caballo para luego atar el equino en la rama de un árbol.

—¿Qué le pasó al capitán? —cuestionó Historia acercándose a él, satisfecha de poder estirar un poco las piernas luego de estar una hora cabalgando— Se ve muy mal herido. —De hecho parecía una momia de tantos vendajes.

—Zeke le pasó —contestó la comandante, para enseguida cambiar de tema, parlanchina como siempre— Oye, ¿ustedes traen víveres? Nosotros no tenemos casi nada.

—Tengo un bolso lleno con lo más elemental, pero tampoco es mucho —contestó Armin sentándose cerca de la fogata para acercarse a la fuente de calor.

Hanji suspiró, el panorama no era para nada alentador, y ella como comandante estaba en una situación más que complicada. Vio a Historia tratando de sentarse y reparó en el embarazo avanzado.

—Cerca de aquí hay una cabaña abandonada —comentó Hanji—, pueden ocultarse allí hasta que lo peor pase. Resguardar a Historia es primordial. —Luego miró a Levi pensando que él también estaba en una situación delicada.

—¿Qué tan serias son sus heridas? —consultó Armin buscando en el bolso un poco de fruta para compartir.

—Muy —respondió Hanji con seriedad—, muy serias; pero debe ser por su sangre Ackerman que quizás está vivo.

—¿Qué haremos? —Fue una pregunta retórica, de hecho Historia no se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que Hanji respondió esa inquietud.

—Esconderse por un tiempo. Tendrán que llevarse a Levi con ustedes. Al menos hasta que se mejore un poco.

—No. —Se escuchó la voz de ultratumba proveniente de más atrás. Hasta hablar le suponía un esfuerzo magnánimo a Levi—. Yo… tengo que matar a Zeke.

—Tú primero tienes que recuperarte —contradijo Hanji con la autoridad que sí tenía—. En tu estado no puedes matar ni a una cucaracha.

—Iré contigo, cuatro ojos —replicó el capitán tratando de sentarse, pero al hacerlo sintió que las heridas le escocían más.

—Es una orden, Levi. Y no se habla más del tema.

—Proteger a Historia también es importante, capitán —se animó a decir Armin, algo dubitativo—. Si nos hallan, yo solo no sabré cómo lidiar con la situación. Necesitamos de su fuerza. Necesitamos que se reponga.

—¡Bien dicho! —exclamó Hanji, satisfecha de verlo a Levi más convencido de quedarse. Necesitaba cuidados intensivos, pero era tan terco que le costaría hacer que diera el brazo a torcer—. Entonces mañana a primera hora me iré. Tengo que ir a ver cómo está todo en el campo de batallas. Es mi responsabilidad.

—Puede llevarse el caballo —ofreció Armin. Era un problema tener un solo equino siendo cuatro personas.

—Pensaba hacerlo. Ir caminando es un suicidio —dijo resuelta—. La cabaña no queda a más de media hora a pie, eso sí, deberán cargar con Levi.

—¿Pueden dejar de decidir por mí? —gruñó el capitán— Maldita sea, me duele todo.

—¿Y así quieres ir al campo de batallas? —replicó Hanji con cierta sorna—. Les dejaré el fusil a ustedes, no quedan municiones, ni tampoco sé si el agua lo estropeó… pero es mejor que nada.

—¿Esto? —consultó Armin al ver que le ofrecía una caja.

—Aquí hay vendas y queda un poco de antiséptico —explicó—, pero deberás racionarlo bien, no hay mucho. Quizás en la cabaña encuentren algo que les sirva.

La mayoría de las casas habían quedado deshabitadas luego de que sus inquilinos fueran convertidos en titanes, así que era común encontrar objetos de gran valor o útiles en dichas viviendas. De hecho, así Hanji había dado con un botiquín para atender las heridas de Levi. Tuvo que dejarlo solo un rato hasta que dio con un pueblo abandonado que le proporcionó un poco de lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir, no solo por la inquietud de ser asaltados por sus perseguidores; que el capitán gimiera del dolor tampoco ayudaba. Era esa sensación de estar en un peligro constante lo que los mantenía en vela.

Hanji se turnaba con Armin para hacer guardia, pero Historia no podía conciliar el sueño de todas formas. Se acercó al cuenco de agua que había a un costado de la camilla improvisada en donde el capitán reposaba y humedeció su pañuelo.

Pasó la tela mojada por la frente de quien en otrora había sido su superior y sintió cierto alivio al ver que Levi dejaba de gemir. Parecía tener una gran cicatriz en la cara y pensó que quizás había perdido un ojo.

—Se ve mal, ¿cierto?

La voz de Armin sonó como fuera de lugar y la sorprendió un poco, ella lo miró y asintió. Ni siquiera podían asegurar que sobreviviría. Historia siguió en su labor, humedeciendo el trapo y limpiándole la sangre, al menos hasta que Levi le tomó la mano que gentilmente le daba confort.

—Debes dormir —dijo el capitán—. No estarás toda la puta noche con el trapito.

—No le dé órdenes a su majestad —bromeó ella sonriéndole, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que tuvo una mueca espontánea como esa—. Además, como si pudiera con sus quejidos.

—Lamento casi morir —dijo él y le soltó la delicada y suave mano—. Gracias. —Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

Sin embargo, esa noche ninguno de los cuatro pudo conciliar un sueño tranquilo. Los sorprendió el amanecer; por fortuna estaban en una estación benevolente y el frío era tolerable.

Hanji partió de inmediato, sin nada más que un equipo de maniobras tridimensional y el caballo que le cedieron los muchachos. Tanto Historia como Armin le encomendaron que se cuidara, alertándole que la situación no podía ser peor, o sí, siempre puede ser peor en el mundo en el que vivían. Hanji en cambio les rogó que se guardaran hasta que ella fuera a buscarlos con novedades. Solo Hanji sabía en dónde estaba la cabaña así que ahí podrían guarecer a Historia y estar los tres a salvo.

—¿Estás lista, Historia? —consultó Armin y ella asintió tomando el pesado bolso que había incrementado poco su volumen porque la comandante les había dejado hasta sus pocos víveres—. Déjame cargarlo a mí.

—Tú tienes que arrastrar la camilla, no puedes con todo.

—Y tú no puedes llevar peso —dijo en alusión a su evidente embarazo.

—Estoy embarazada, no inválida.

Cargó con el bolso que en verdad sí era pesado, pero no dejaba de pensar que la peor parte se la llevaba Armin cargando él solo una camilla con casi setenta kilos encima. Según la señorita Hanji la cabaña abandonada no quedaba a más de media hora a pie, eso sería mucho trabajo para Armin.

Sin embargo, y pese a lo nefasto de la situación en la que se hallaban, fue algo tragicómico el recorrido a pie porque, aunque Armin nunca había sobresalido en la academia por su fuerza, sabía de mañas, así que se las ingenió para arrastrar la camilla con un herido a bordo que a cada piedra se quejaba.

Historia acabó por estallar en risas, y no era una situación que se prestase a eso, pero ver al capitán replicando con cada loma que su cabeza tocaba, le podía. Al final Armin cambió la posición y empezó a llevarlo al revés, para evitar sus quejas e insultos.

El muchacho llegó realmente exhausto, pero victorioso, a la primera cabaña que se les cruzó en el camino. Por las indicaciones, suponían que esa era la que les había mencionado la comandante.

—Espera, Historia —dijo al ver como la muchacha, muy resuelta, mostraba indicios de querer meterse dentro—. Déjame revisarla primero.

—Ya deja de tratarme como si me fuera a pasar algo a cada rato —se quejó seria y abrió la puerta desoyendo el pedido de su amigo—. Ni que hubiera un titán adentro o alguien esperándonos.

Tras la puerta pudo vislumbrarse una cocina llena de polvo, algunas sartenes y estantes donde todavía quedaban latas de lo que parecía ser comida, algo que esperanzó a ambos puesto que cazar no era una asignatura de la academia que se les hubiera dado bien. Sasha solía sobresalir en ese campo.

La pequeña casita tenía una sola habitación –aparte de la cocina- y dos camas separadas por una divisoria similar a un biombo, decidieron que sería prudente poner al capitán en una, aunque Historia insistía en que dada su condición lo mejor sería no moverlo mucho. Y mientras discutían eso, Levi escudriñaba como podía lo que estaba a la vista.

—Está sucio.

—Capitán… no esperará que nos pongamos a limpiar. —Armin no terminó la frase, era evidente que Levi no permitiría que lo pusieran a descansar en una cama polvorienta.

—Mira, Armin —dijo Historia jubilosa volviendo de lo que era un baño en las afueras de la cabaña. Llevaba consigo un kit de primeros auxilios—. Está surtido, nos servirá para cambiarle las vendas al capitán.

—Bien, pero ahora hay que limpiar —señaló con algo de saturación o rendición al hombre en la camilla—. Órdenes del capitán —concluyó con cierto deje de cansancio. En verdad estaba agotado como para ponerse en esa tarea.

—Bien dicho, muchacho —dijo Levi ecuánime—; lamento no poder ayudarlos —mintió.

Tanto Armin como Historia pusieron manos a la obra, cuanto antes lo hicieran, más rápido terminarían con la molesta labor. Limpiaron cada mota de mugre en lo que sería su nuevo hogar por mucho más tiempo del que ellos sospechaban. Le habían dado unos analgésicos a Levi que oportunamente encontraron en ese kit nuevo, y con tan solo eso pudo sentarse en la camilla y supervisar la limpieza. Hasta estando al borde de la muerte era mandón.

—Faltan las ventanas.

—Pide mucho, capitán —se quejó Historia, pero algo aliviada de verlo siendo quien siempre había sido; parecía ser que poco a poco se iba recuperando.

Historia lavó y colgó en unas ramas las sábanas viejas, mientras Armin hallaba un par de juego limpio donde el polvo no había llegado, así que las colocó en la cama más grande. No había para la pequeña. También revisó los armarios, encontrando ropa. Bien, eso también les sería útil, pero era necesario lavarlo todo, la cabaña parecía haber estado abandonada hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Quiere intentar recostarse en la cama, capitán? —consultó Armin dando la vuelta. Levi había quedado como tirado entre medio de la cocina y el cuarto.

—Ya estoy odiando esta puta camilla improvisada que armó _esa_ cuatro ojos. —Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, estaba inmensamente agradecido con Hanji; no dejaba de lado que le había salvado la vida.

—Te ayudo —dijo Historia, dejando de lado la limpieza de los trastos para caminar rápidamente al ver que Armin realizaba los primeros intentos.

Entre ambos aflojaron los amarres de la camilla, y fue Armin quien cargó por las costillas con un quejoso Levi hasta que pudo sentarlo en la cama y luego acomodarle los pies. Historia había encontrado un poco de té en buen estado en la alacena, y supuso acertadamente que eso pondría de buen humor a Levi así que se dispuso a preparar tres tazas.

Por lo visto en esa casa vivían tres personas de hecho, porque todo era triple: tres vasos, tres platos, tres cubiertos. Tal vez una pareja con un hijo, quizás hermanos. Se entretuvo imaginando como serían las vidas de esas personas, hasta que la voz de Armin la hizo volver en sí.

—¿Me ayudas con los vendajes? —Podía verse en su cara el ruego implícito— Temo que necesite suturas nuevas y no creo poder con eso.

—¿Te impresiona la sangre?

—No es eso —Armin no sabía ponerlo en palabras—, supongo que temo hacerlo mal.

—Siempre fuiste así. —La tetera silbando la llevó a prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción de sus pensamientos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Siempre pensé que eras la clase de chico al que no le gusta equivocarse —terció ella con naturalidad mientras sacaba la tetera del fuego—, ya sabes, que todo tiene que ser perfecto. Como… como esos chicos que se suicidan si en vez de un diez se sacan un nueve en la academia.

—Vaya, ¿eso piensas de mí? —Se sorprendió— No soy así. —Aunque no estaba tan seguro, quizás sí era esa clase de gente.

—¿No te molesta equivocarte?

—Bueno, no soy perfecto.

—Lo eres, porque sí temes equivocarte o hacer las cosas mal. —Historia lo había acorralado, pero la voz de Levi se interpuso entre ambos.

—Muchachos, dejen de parlotear y ayúdenme a llegar al baño. Solo quiero orinar.

—Podríamos conseguir una botella para que lo haga —pensó Armin en voz alta para que lo escuchara el hombre—, así no tiene que moverse.

—Me siento mejor. —Levi casi gritaba, porque aunque la casa era pequeña los chicos estaban en la cocina y él seguía en el cuarto.

—Cambiemos la venda —dijo Historia dejando el té de lado para encargarse de los cuidados paliativos del capitán.

Fue arduo al principio, porque primero debieron desnudarlo de pies a cabeza. Historia ya había visto a un hombre desnudo, pero no a alguien como al capitán a quien le tenía un ridículo respeto; tampoco mostró su incomodidad, no era momento para esas nimiedades, menos que menos teniendo a un hombre casi muerto que necesitaba atención médica.

Hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, se lo debían al capitán, este había puesto su vida en riesgo un millar de veces por su tropa y era algo reconfortante poder cuidarlo aunque fuera en esa coyuntura desagradable.

En algunos tramos las vendas se habían pegado por la sangre y tuvieron que utilizar unas tijeras sin filo que encontraron en el kit que Hanji les había dejado, en el otro, el que estaba ya en la cabaña, por fortuna abundaba en telas. Fueron cubriendo cada herida con un antiséptico, para luego proceder a vendarlo de nuevo.

—Se ve peor de lo que me imaginé —dijo Historia, ya sin poder ocultar su espanto. Al capitán no solo le faltaban dos dedos, sino que además tenía un surco profundo en la cara que le llegaba hasta el estómago.

—Me veo listo para un concurso de belleza, ¿cierto? —dijo Levi con ironía aguantando el dolor. Ambos soldados sonrieron y dieron por terminada la labor.

Comieron unos turrones con té en la habitación, solo para hacerle compañía al capitán, quien ya podía sentarse en la cama sin sentir que se le venía encima el mundo; pero los tres estaban exhaustos y querían dormir, el problema radicaba en que técnicamente faltaba una cama. Las sábanas lavadas hacia escasas horas atrás no se habían secado todavía.

—Duerme a un lado del capitán —dijo Armin cediéndole el lugar más limpio a quien era su reina.

Él se recostaría el colchón pequeño y hediondo que quedaba. Igual alguien tenía que permanecer alerta. Historia puso una cara extraña, miró a uno y luego a otro con cierta confusión, y Levi no pudo evitar que una risilla se le escapara.

—Duerme a mi lado; no te comeré, niña —la insultó logrando su cometido porque Historia hizo esos pasos desafiante para recostarse en la cama. No era una niña, ya había compartido esa clase de espacios íntimos con un hombre; la redondez de su vientre lo confirmaba—. De hecho hay espacio para ti también, siempre y cuando Historia deje de tratarme como un leproso y se acerque más a mí.

Al final trataron de acomodarse los tres en la misma cama, Historia quedó en el medio. De inmediato sintió un calor reconfortante, uno que le venía a recordar las veces que había dormido prácticamente abrazada a Ymir. Ese recuerdo la llenaba de sentimientos cálidos, pero contradictoriamente también le generaban una nostalgia que la dejaban al borde de las lágrimas.

—Mañana iré a poner trampas para conejos —dijo Armin mirando el techo, tratando de que ninguna parte de su anatomía chocara con su majestad, aunque eso fuera imposible porque la cama podía albergarlos a los tres, pero tampoco era gigante—. No tenemos muchos víveres, así que hay que ser precavidos y empezar a cazar antes de que sea una auténtica necesidad.

—Ya cállate y duerme, cerebrito —lo retó Levi— o deja dormir a los demás. Piensa en voz baja.

—Lo siento —dijo Armin.

—Armin tiene razón —lo defendió Historia, a veces el capitán sabía ser grosero.

—Sí, tiene razón, pero ahora toca descansar —objetó Levi—. Mañana pensaremos en eso.

Quiso decir mucho con esas escuetas palabras, los chicos ya habían hecho demasiado ese día. No solo habían cargado y lidiado con él, también habían limpiado toda la casa y hasta lo habían lavado con un poco de agua que acarrearon desde un arroyo cercano. Levi pensaba que lo mejor o lo único que podía hacer por ellos en agradecimiento era hacerlos callar para que dejaran de pensar y descansaran. Se lo habían ganado.

**(…)**

A los pocos días Levi se despertó con la necesidad de darse un buen baño, no los inocentes que le daba Historia, pañuelo de por medio, o los más íntimos que se encargaba Armin por ser hombres. Necesitaba llegar a ese puto arroyo y darse un chapuzón.

Sorprendió a Historia en la cocina, le habló por la espalda y la hizo sobresaltar.

—¿Y Armin?

—Capitán —dijo ella, sorprendida de verlo parado cuando lo había visto al borde la muerte apenas un par de días atrás—; debería estar en cama, sus heridas…

—Ya estoy mejor —replicó sentándose a la mesa—. Nunca fui buen paciente, odio estar en una cama todo el día sin hacer nada.

—¿Quiere una taza de té? —Ofreció, a lo que Levi asintió. Por algún motivo le miró el abdomen como si recordara de golpe que su majestad estaba embarazada. Vaya panorama, estar en medio de la nada con ella encinta—. Armin fue a ver si las trampas que colocó ayer sirvieron —respondió finalmente a la inquietud del capitán.

Como si lo hubieran invocado este apareció por la puerta, algo desconsolado, y negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no había picado el anzuelo ninguna presa. De golpe pareció darse cuenta del detalle de que el capitán no estaba en la cama sino sentado a la mesa tomando té.

—Podríamos intentar pescar en el arroyo y de paso darnos un baño —propuso Levi—; creo que los tres necesitamos un buen baño.

Y era cierto, llevaban varios días sin una higiene adecuada y en el estado que estaba el capitán lo más conveniente era que se diera una ducha para limpiar la sangre seca. Armin asintió sentándose a la mesa para tomar el té del día, infusión que se les estaba acabando.

—¿Usted puede caminar hasta el arroyo? Queda a unos cinco minutos de aquí —le consultó Armin a su superior.

—Pude caminar hasta la cocina —respondió con cierto deje de obviedad.

—Le hará bien para sus heridas bañarse —combinó Historia sentándose para hacerles compañía.

Decidieron usar un tul de mosquitos como red de pesca y, tomando un balde, se encaminaron hacia el arroyo. Aunque Levi había dicho escasa media hora atrás que podría llegar, Armin tuvo que sostenerlo, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo para que mantuviera el equilibrio.

Al llegar a un hermoso arroyo adornado por sauces llorones y tilos, Historia volvía a reparar en esos detalles que la incomodaban un poco, aunque ya tocaba acostumbrarse: estaba con dos sujetos que no parecían verla a ella como alguien del sexo opuesto. No mostraban el pudor que ella esperaba al menos. Armin desnudó cuidadosamente al capitán y lo acompañó hasta el arroyo.

—¿Van a bañarse vestidos? —consultó el mayor con algo de sorna y luego chistó—. Me olvido que ustedes son niñatos, pero déjenme decirles que vestidos no podrán bañarse ni pescar.

Armin fue el primero en animarse, más que nada porque no podía meter al capitán al agua sin mojarse la ropa. Se quitó la camisa como si fuera una camiseta y procedió rápidamente con el pantalón cuidando de no mirar directamente a Historia para no acobardarse. Ya desnudo volvió a tomar a Levi por la cintura para guiarlo a una zona poco profunda. Piel con piel. Armin sentía que el capitán le quemaba, quizás era fiebre por las heridas u otro tipo de emoción.

Historia por su lado se quedó con la red en la mano, algo dubitativa, tratando de no mirar al par que se zambullía en el agua, pero lo cierto es que debían pescar. Se quitó el vestido dejando la vergüenza de lado y entró al agua. Sus pezones enseguida se endurecieron y aunque Armin en verdad trataba de no reparar en ella para no incomodarla, le resultó imposible, en especial cuando se acercó a ayudarla con la red de pesca. Y es que Historia era una diosa hermosa y, en esa condición, incluso estando embarazada, poseía una belleza deslumbrante.

Armin salió del agua de manera inmediata cuando presintió la ligera erección y Levi, más adulto y entendido, lanzó una risilla entendiendo muy bien lo que pasaba. Él tampoco era de piedra, y aunque nunca le había importado obedecer a los cerdos del culto debía admitir que siendo la reina le debía respeto. Siendo la reina no, siendo mujer.

Él se quedó en su sitio, disfrutando y sintiendo como si fueran aguas medicinales puesto que las heridas habían dejado de doler, o quizás solo era la temperatura baja que lo anestesiaba un poco. Historia miró hacia atrás, hacia donde Armin se había ido casi corriendo. Había tomado su ropa con rapidez para marcharse desnudo por el campo hasta la cabaña. Suficiente baño para él aunque no hubiera estado ni cinco minutos.

—¡Un pez! —exclamó Historia al darse cuenta que el sistema precario funcionaba.

—Bien hecho, muchachita —asintió Levi desde lejos.

—No me diga muchachita, no soy una niña —dijo mirándose el vientre.

—¿Prefieres su majestad? —cuestionó en son de burla.

—Solo Historia —respondió ella con seriedad—. Historia está bien.

Anudó el tul para que el pez no se escapara y salió del lugar, dejando que Levi pudiera apreciar en efecto que Historia ya era una mujer; bueno, estando embarazada lucía más madura que muchas chicas de su edad.

La muchacha dejó el pez sobre el pasto y volvió a repetir la maniobra, se quedó en esa labor hasta que consiguió comida suficiente para los tres. Al rato Armin volvió vestido, pero recordó que debía desnudarse para ayudarlo a Levi a salir del agua y por María, no quería. Temía hacer el ridículo o dejarse en evidencia.

—Historia, ¿me ayudas un poco? —dijo Levi al leer en los ojos del chico sus tontos temores. El capitán era bueno para leer esa clase de situaciones hormonales, no le sorprendía que un chico de su edad entrara en shock al ver a una mujer como Historia desnuda.

La muchacha dejó la red de lado y se acercó hasta donde estaba Levi. Lo recargó en uno de sus hombros y como pudo se lo pasó a Armin, quien seguía parado allí, sin saber si darle más importancia a los peces, a Historia o a Levi. Por supuesto que era el último caso; se humedeció un poco la ropa, pero no le importó, esa mañana hacía un poco de calor.

Lo dejó sobre el pasto a pedido del mismo Levi, desnudo de pies a cabeza. Historia ya parecía acostumbrada a la desnudez de aquel hombre, aunque aún le apabullaba un poco. Fue su turno de salir, sosteniéndose su gran barriga se sentó a un lado del capitán, buscando el calor del sol para secarse.

—Llevaré los peces —dijo Armin sintiendo que sobraba en esa atípica escena. Cuando se quedaron a solas Levi soltó la lengua, no sabía estarse callado.

—Le gustas.

—¿Qué?

—Le gustas —repitió el mayor con tranquilidad— por eso salió del agua y por eso está raro.

—Quizás es usted en quien se fija Armin.

—Quizás en los dos —rebatió, divertido por la tonta discusión sin sentido que estaba teniendo con ella.

Historia no dijo nada más, se quedó algo boquiabierta, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia. A ella también le gustaba Armin, era un buen amigo y se preocupaba tanto por su bienestar, sin ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, solo porque el rubio era así de amable; sabía que no lo hacía porque era la reina nada más. No obstante, si se ponía a analizarlo más en profundidad, también le gustaba el capitán, puesto que a su manera velaba por ellos incluso estando tan herido. Y ahora lo tenía desnudo junto a ella. Fue su turno de sentirse apenada. Con celeridad trató de pararse, se vistió y avisó que iría a ayudar a Armin con los peces.

—¿Necesita ayuda para caminar, capitán?

—Creo que puedo solo.

—Le diré a Armin que venga a darle una mano. —Ella no lo miraba, tenía presente que el hombre estaba desnudo, aunque la curiosidad la gobernaba. El capitán tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado como cualquier soldado que se precie de tal.

Cuando Armin llegó para asistirlo vio los pobres intentos del sujeto por ponerse el pantalón; se apresuró a asistirlo, mientras Levi se preguntaba el por qué, ¿por qué esos chicos se preocupaban por él de esa manera? A fin de cuentas como capitán siempre había sido una pesadilla andante. Río para sus adentros mientras le permitía a Armin vestirlo como si fuera un muñeco.

Volvieron los dos, pero Levi ya no necesitaba usar de soporte al joven, o eso creía. Podía caminar solo o al menos intentarlo. Ese fue un gran paso, el primero de muchos en su rápida recuperación.

**(…)**

Durante varias semanas convivieron los tres en la cabaña, una que por fortuna tenía en su guardarropa suficientes prendas para poder cambiar las que estaban en mal estado. Se turnaban para limpiar, cocinar, pescar, buscar leña y cazar algo, mientras, se bañaban desnudos en el río. Además, Levi había dejado de lado las vendas, decía que ya no las necesitaba. Costó acostumbrarse a la nueva apariencia del capitán y en el fondo los chicos creían entender el rencor que guardaba hacia Zeke por casi matarlo. Tenía una enorme cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara hasta casi la ingle.

En ese lapso de tiempo no tuvieron noticia alguna y, en efecto, Levi ya estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para querer volver y arrancarle a Zeke la cabeza con los dientes, pero Armin decía que era muy peligroso salir de la pequeña seguridad que les ofrecía su escondite.

Los ánimos de los tres estaban caldeados, encerrados sin saber qué hacer o sin saber qué pasaba fuera de su burbuja, los estaba volviendo locos, así que la amena conversación que sostenían Levi y Armin pronto se convirtió en una discusión a los gritos.

—¡Las probabilidades de llegar son bajas! —argumentaba el chico con acierto— ¡A caballo es una hora ¿y usted quiere ir a pie?!

—¡Me tocas los cojones, ya te pareces a Erwin con sus estúpidas probabilidades! —vociferó saturado— ¡Eres un jodido mini Erwin, me cago en ti!

—¡Podemos esperar un tiempo prudencial!

—¡Ya esperamos demasiado! —Levi no se había dado cuenta, pero Historia había regresado a la cabaña luego de ir a revisar las trampas y se encontraba presenciando esa tonta discusión.

No obstante, ella estaba en silencio y expectante, ajena al griterío, algo raro le ocurría a su cuerpo, algo que no podía controlar. De golpe sintió una fuerte humedad, como si se hubiera orinado encima o algo similar.

—¡Además no podemos dejar a Historia en el estado en el que está completamente sola! —Armin intentaba disuadir a ese hombre de cometer un atropello.

—¡Precisamente por ella necesitamos volver!

—¡¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR?! —fue el reclamo de la dama, un grito que los silenció a ambos y que les obligó a que prestaran atención a lo que acontecía. Historia estaba de pie sobre un charco de líquido transparente y temblaba mientras se agarraba del vientre.

—Ay, no —murmuró Armin, aunque sabía poco sobre embarazos comprendía que Historia había roto bolsa.

—A la cama. —Levi se acercó a ella y la tomó de un brazo para guiarla a la más pequeña, a la que no usaban pese a que estaba ya arreglada, porque les resultaba más reconfortante en las noches de fío compartir el lecho—. ¿Te duele?

—No, todavía no —respondió aterrada y Levi pudo ver ese miedo en sus ojos.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien —se acomodó en la cama a un lado de ella y la tapó—, quizás sea rápido, no lo sé. Armin, ve a traer agua caliente.

—¿Y de qué nos servirá el agua caliente?

—¡No lo sé, nunca atendí un parto, pero es lo que se suele usar! —Maldito niño sabelotodo pensó Levi, para de inmediato ir a buscar las sábanas extras que tenían, algo le decía que iba a haber mucha sangre y fluidos.

Recién ahí escuchó el primer grito sentido de Historia, ya había comenzado con las contracciones. No las había tenido antes, o tan solo las tuvo levemente, cada mujer vive el parto de forma diferente y era evidente que Historia en ese momento lo estaba sufriendo. Se quedaron a cada lado de ella sin saber qué hacer.

—Ok, esto me asusta —murmuró Armin lanzando un suspiro, mientras le ponía un trapo en la frente a Historia. Ella se había asido de la mano sin dedos de su capitán para pujar con fuerza, tal como le habían aconsejado que hiciera.

—No es momento para tener miedo —dijo Levi soltando esa mano para ver el panorama allí abajo—. No es como cazar titanes, pero… muchas mujeres dan a luz. No es el fin del mundo.

Fue el turno de Armin de sostenerle la mano a la reina mientras el capitán la desvestía suavemente, lo hacía entre cada contracción, como si buscara darle tiempo a acostumbrarse al hecho de estar desnuda frente a ellos. En ese momento era lo que menos podía importarle a Historia, aparte, se habían bañado tantas veces los tres en el río que ya no había pudores de ese estilo.

Estuvieron varias horas turnándose para ver si había algún asomo de la personita que venía en camino, pero nada. Ese parto estaba durando demasiado y aunque ninguno de los tres supiera demasiado sobre ello comprendían que eso no era sano.

—Eres fuerte, Historia —le dijo Levi al abrirle las piernas y ver cómo comenzaba a sangrar, una mala señal para él—, puja fuerte, maldición, y saca a ese maldito bebé —exigió volviendo a su lado para sostenerle la mano.

—¡Creo que puedo ver la cabeza! —Armin se hizo hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con el guardarropas; se sentía mareado, eso había sido demasiado de ver.

—No te quedes ahí petrificado —le recriminó Levi, para ir a ver con sus ojos lo que el chico aseguraba. Bien, tomó aire y se animó a meter las manos para tomarlo de la cabeza y tratar de sacarlo a la fuerza.

Armin volvió a un lado de la reina para instarle a que pujara más que nunca, Historia lo hizo, casi destrozando la mano que la consolaba fatuamente y cuando quiso darse cuenta escuchó un llanto, seguido de un "qué asco" del capitán que en otra ocasión le hubiera arrancado sentidas risas.

Ahí estaba Levi, con la criatura gritando a todo pulmón entre las manos y la camisa blanca llena de líquido amniótico. Armin fue en busca de la tijera sin filo para cortar el cordón, no sin antes tomar los recaudos de desinfectarla con el antiséptico sobrante.

Aquello era un desastre, peor que matar titanes. Había sangre y fluidos por toda la cama. Luego de higienizar a la criatura un poco, lo dejaron sobre las sábanas para ir a encargarse de Historia, a ambos les inquietaba que no mostrara indicios de seguir viva.

Por fortuna solo había perdido la consciencia, estaba agotada, como nunca en su vida lo había estado. Armin limpió todo mientras que con un poco de agua tibia Levi limpiaba las partes íntimas a su majestad con sumo cuidado. No olvidaba de que de su vagina había salido un bebé.

—Gracias, capitán —escuchó decir de parte de ella, por fin había vuelto al mundo de los vivos—, ¿cómo está?

—Bien, y es varón. —Supo que hablaba de la criatura. Luego de eso Historia cayó en un sueño profundo, uno que duró apenas una hora pues el llanto del pequeño acabó por despertarla.

—Creo que tiene hambre —dijo Armin depositando suavemente a la criatura a un lado de su madre.

—Primavera —dijo ella mirando a su retoño y acomodándose un poco para tratar de darle el pecho—, buena época para nacer, Isaak.

—C-Creo que mejor te pones de costado para darle el pecho—musitó Armin con cortedad al ver que se le dificultaba darle la teta—. Déjame que te ayude.

—Oh, Armin —dijo ella cuando notó que la tomaba de la cintura para levantarla y acomodarla un poco mejor en la cama—, primero el capitán, ahora yo.

—¿Eso qué significa? —La tapó de inmediato con la sábana por respeto a su desnudez.

—Que si tú no estarías acá, no sé qué sería de nosotros.

Historia quiso decir mucho más con eso, pero no encontraba las palabras. Armin parecía ser el lazo que los unía. No solo había velado por las cicatrices del capitán, ahora le tocaba hacerse cargo de una parturienta.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

Con la llegada de Isaak cambiaron muchas cosas, sobre todo el sueño. El bebé dormía en la cama pequeña, una que a veces compartía con Historia cuando esta estaba muy cansada para volver a la grande.

Las trampas de Armin comenzaron a surtir efecto gracias a ligeros cambios y a pensarlas cada vez mejor, así que la comida también comenzó a ser variada. Se respiraba cierto aire de paz y tranquilidad, una que contrarrestaba con las emociones que bullían en el campo de batallas y en especial dentro del capitán.

Levi, de vez en cuando, tendía a irse a caminar, según en sus palabras para despejar la mente, pero solo era una excusa para explorar el camino de retorno. Algo en esa actitud fastidiaba a Armin, si fastidiar fuera la palabra correcta; en realidad le inquietaba la idea de que se topara con sus perseguidores y resultara muerto, pero aquel era un ritual casi diario para el capitán.

Armin a veces lo seguía, pero fue en una de esas ocasiones que todo cambió para él. Luego de recorrer por media hora el denso follaje del bosque de golpe el muchacho le había perdido el rastro, no sabía dónde se había metido su superior. Este lo sorprendió por la espalda, tapándole la boca para que no gritara.

—¿Por qué demonios estás siguiéndome, Armin? —preguntó y lo soltó. El chico dio la vuelta con la mirada puesta en el fúsil.

—No quiero que se meta en peligros innecesarios.

—¿Peligro? Aquí no hay siquiera osos.

—¿Y por qué lleva el fúsil siempre que sale a caminar? —Lo había acorralado con esa pregunta.

—Siempre tan perspicaz, hasta en eso me recuerdas a Erwin —musitó tomando distancia para seguir caminando—. Serías buen comandante, lástima que eres un titán.

—Yo debería estar muerto, lo sé. —Era un tema del que nunca había hablado con Levi, pero siempre se había cuestionado porqué él estaba vivo y no el comandante.

—Debes estar preguntándote, ¿cierto? —Levi lo miró de arriba abajo con algo que parecía desprecio, aunque no lo fuera—. Decidí apostar por el futuro, es todo. ¿Hubieras preferido que te dejara morir?

—No es eso. Pero siempre pensé que el comandante Erwin era alguien especial para usted. —Armin era bueno leyendo a las personas y no le sorprendió notar cierta complicidad en ese par, algo similar a la intimidad que tiene una pareja.

—Y lo era.

—¿Me odia? —preguntó casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Por ponerme en ese brete? —preguntó, notando el cambio en el chico y no quería hacerlo sentir mal—. Hiciste lo correcto aquella vez y eso fue lo que te salvó, Armin. —Lo tomó fuerte del pelo de la nuca para sacudirlo, Armin trató de reprimir esa lágrima traicionera, pero no pudo.

—Sin embargo todo el mundo dice que usted debió salvar al comandante y…

—¿Te importa lo que diga el mundo o lo que diga yo? —Lo soltó y suspiró, el chico ya era un mar de lágrimas a esas alturas—. Te salvaste tú solo, porque si no serías Armin Arlert no lo hubiera dudado. Erwin creía mucho en ti, decía que eras brillante.

—Y no lo soy.

—No cuestiones mis decisiones.

—No lo hago —se apuró a decir—; solo que a veces siento que…

—¿Hubieras preferido que usara el suero en Erwin? —Fue Levi quien completó la frase, una a la que Armin asintió.

Levi no sabía bien por qué, pero no quería que el chico se quedara con esa amarga sensación, ni tampoco que cuestionara sus decisiones. Fue un acto reflejo para Levi, quizás el haber estado hablando sobre Erwin, y los recuerdos de él, fue lo que le llevó a actuar de esa manera, pero le buscó la cara y luego los labios empapados en lágrimas.

Lo besó primero suavemente, y cuando el chico salió de su estupor se aferró a la camisa de su superior como pidiendo más. Levi le dio con el gusto y metió la lengua dentro de la boca de Armin, saboreándolo.

—Señor —murmuró en su boca abierta.

—Deja de tratarme con respeto —lo retó Levi— ¿quieres agradecerme de alguna forma? —preguntó ladino. Armin asintió varias veces con energía y Levi pensó que al menos había logrado hacer que dejara de gimotear.

Tomó la mano del muchacho, con esa que no tenía todos los dedos, y lo condujo a través del bosque. A lo lejos podía escucharse el sonido tranquilizador de un arroyo y cuando llegaron a esa fuente de agua Levi lo soltó para empezar a desvestirse.

Armin tardó en seguirlo, ¿el capitán quería darse un baño? Claro que no, Armin era lo suficientemente listo para reparar en las intenciones de su superior, en especial cuando se percató de la ligera erección que tenía. Incluso con esas horribles cicatrices Levi era imponente, y desnudo, excitado, era casi como un semi dios para él.

Se preguntaba si estaba dispuesto a someterse a ese hombre y la respuesta interna fue un rotundo sí. Se quitó la ropa y con cierta naturalidad fue metiéndose al agua para hacerle compañía a su superior. Había estado incontables veces desnudo con Levi e Historia en el arroyuelo, solo que en esa ocasión estaban ellos dos solos y con otras intenciones.

—No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras.

—Pero quiero —aclaró Armin acercándose al mítico Levi de la legión, incluso más legendario luego de haberse salvado de una muerte segura.

—Eres hermoso, muchacho —le dijo poniendo las manos sobre su rubia cabellera para instarlo a que metiera la cabeza dentro del agua, esta les llegaba hasta la cintura al arrodillarse.

Armin entendió sin más lo que pretendía el capitán, pero darle sexo oral bajo el agua era técnicamente imposible, o al menos difícil. A Levi le parecía divertido, porque tenía a Armin dándole placer abajo y sacando la cabeza cada dos por tres para poder respirar.

Al muchacho, verlo al capitán con una sonrisa socarrona, se le hizo sensual, aunque le molestaba chuparle el pene de esa forma y que el más adulto disfrutara viendo sus intentos, quería complacerlo lo más que pudiera.

—Ya deje de reírse —se quejó, también divertido, y dejó de jugar con el pene del capitán bajo el agua.

—Armin, ¿eres virgen?

—No, señor. —Tarde se reprendió por haber usado la formalidad.

—No me refiero a si te acostaste con una chica, me refiero…

—No soy tonto, sé a lo que se refiere —le interrumpió—, si quiere penetrarme puede hacerlo. De hecho, quiero que lo haga.

Levi se quedó algo pasmado, pero no quiso ser entrometido, así que no le preguntó con quién se había portado mal antes. Algo le decía que quizás había sido con Eren, y por esa la razón de ser tan cercanos. No lo sabía y de momento prefería quedarse con la duda, sinceramente no le importaba la vida privada de sus soldados.

—Da la vuelta —pidió Levi abrazándolo por la espalda. Sentía que la piel del chico quemaba, él mismo ardía de deseo, su pene estaba tieso a más no poder gracias a las caricias bajo el agua.

Lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó más hasta su cuerpo para poder morderle despacio el hombro y luego un omoplato. Sintió que el chico vibraba ante esas caricias y eso que solo era el comienzo.

Levi no quería ceder al deseo irrefrenable de penetrarlo, quería disfrutar de la piel del chico, así que con la lengua le recorrió el cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja. En ese punto Armin se hizo más hacia atrás, como si él mismo buscara la penetración tan anhelada.

—Sé paciente —le recriminó Levi, susurrándole en el oído y casi al borde de la risa.

—Quiero que me la meta.

—Primero hay que disfrutarlo —contradijo, dejándole un beso en la mejilla. No lo tenía de frente así que no podía saciarse de sus labios.

Armin sintió una reconfortante caricia en su pene que ya duro, Levi comenzó con una lenta y tortuosa masturbación, mientras lo lamía y le besaba la espalda. Armin temblaba de pasión, y de un poco de temor por lo que podría ocurrir a continuación, o por lo que quería que pasara.

Se acopló más a Levi, hasta que sus nalgas hicieron contacto con el pene de este. El morbo de sentirlo bajo el agua era inexplicable. Ambos estaban de rodillas sobre la arenilla, mientras el arroyuelo recorría sus cuerpos calientes sosegándolos un poco.

Armin no podía seguir en esa situación, abrió más las piernas encorvándose un poco y sintiendo apenas como el pene del capitán se ubicaba mejor entre sus nalgas. Ese contacto tan directo iba a volverlo loco de deseo.

Levi, desde atrás, no dejó de masturbarlo, podía sentir el pene del muchacho duro y a punto de soltar su semilla; no estaba en sus planes hacerlo eyacular tan rápido, así que dejó de estimular el falo para, en cambio, apresarlo entero, con fuerza, y rozarle con los dedos el glande. Quería que lo disfrutara y era evidente que lo estaba haciendo a juzgar por los delicados gemidos que le regalaba.

—Ya, capitán —suplicó Armin colocando una mano sobre la que lo masturbaba. Levi dejó de atormentarlo y acomodó el glande en el ano para ir penetrándolo suavemente.

El cuerpo de Armin fue cediendo a medida que se relajaba, podía sentir como el pene de Levi crecía en su interior ocupando más espacio. El hombre se encargó de que su amante no sufriera tanto los embates o, al menos, que se distendiera lo más posible, así que volvió a masturbarlo; pero Armin le sacó la mano para encargarse él mismo de esa tarea así que Levi se contentó con acariciarle las nalgas mientras lo penetraba cada vez más duro y más rápido.

El muchacho se masturbó hasta que alcanzó el clímax, ahogando en su garganta el gemido. Levi no tardó en seguirlo cuando se percató de ello, y se derramó en el interior de su amante. Había quedado casi exhausto, con la frente apoyada en la espalda de Armin, satisfecho a más no poder. Casi no recordaba la última vez que había tenido sexo, o por lo menos uno que lo llenara tanto de placer.

Cuando sacó el pene del ano del muchacho se percató de que brotaba sangre mezclándose con el agua. Armin giró como pudo, adolorido, y observó ese manchón que se diluía en la corriente. No podía mirar al capitán a los ojos.

—Me mentiste —dijo Levi con cierto fastidio—, es la primera vez que te penetran.

—Si hubiera sido sincero, usted no me hubiera tomado —respondió algo avergonzado por la mentira—. Y yo quería.

—Mientras no haya sido por algún estúpido sentido de… de… —No podía ponerle nombre, se trababa con las palabras.

—No lo hice porque me sentía en deuda con usted. —Armin de todas formas interpretó a la perfección lo que el hombre le insinuaba—. Todos, capitán. Todo ser vivo que está cerca de usted se muere por una oportunidad como esta. Y yo soy un simple mortal.

—No lo eres —dijo saliendo del agua para vestirse—; eres el jodido titán al que salvé.

—¿Está enojado porque le mentí? —Parecía que lo estaba un poco, al menos por la manera de hablarle.

—No —reconocía puertas adentro que el chiquillo tenía razón, si le hubiera dicho que era virgen lo más probable hubiera sido que no lo tomara de esa forma—; no me gusta sentirme estafado. Es todo.

—Lo siento.

—No vuelvas a mentirme nunca más. —Le acercó la ropa cuando salió del agua, parecía que Armin estaba siendo reprendido por una travesura—. Y no vuelvas a seguirme nunca más tampoco.

—Ya le dije que regresar en nuestra situación es imposible. —Aceptó la ropa y comenzó a vestirse con calma, sin importarle que el pantalón se le mojara, estaban en verano así que hasta era reconfortante.

—Maldito pendejo sabelotodo.

Dicho eso, Levi emprendió el regreso mientras Armin lo seguía un paso atrás. Recolectaron algunos frutos comestibles que había en el camino y llegaron a la cabaña en donde un enérgico Isaak lloraba exigiendo la teta de su madre.

—¿Dónde se habían metido? —reclamó Historia—. Tardaron un montón.

Ella sabía que Armin tendía a seguir al capitán cuando este decía que saldría a patrullar, pero le había prometido a su amigo guardar silencio. Ambos conocían el temperamento de su superior y suponían que no se iba a mostrar muy feliz de ser vigilado.

**(…)**

El tiempo pasaba con lentitud, pero tenían tareas diarias que los mantenían ocupados. La más usual y solo porque estaba Levi en ese triángulo, era limpiar; pero también había que cocinar, pescar, cazar y buscar leña.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que había nacido Isaak y aunque su hijo le demandaba demasiada atención, Historia fue capaz de percibir sutiles cambios en el ambiente reinante. Era como si los hombres se apartaran de ella o como si hubiera cierta complicidad de la que no era parte.

No debería resultarle raro que decidieran ir a cazar o a patrullar juntos, ella no podía ir con Isaak a cuestas a realizar labores como cortar leña; tal vez era su reciente maternidad, pero se sentía algo dejada de lado y eso la entristecía un poco.

—Oh, Isaak, si tú no estuvieras conmigo —solía decirle a su retoño.

Fue una mañana, en la que se atrevió a indagar más allá de lo que sus sentidos percibían. Se animó a dejar a su bebé solo en la cama chica de la cabaña para ir tras el par. Ya casi ni siquiera se bañaban con ella en el río, a veces preferían ir los dos solos. Poco tiempo le llevó darse cuenta del por qué.

Vio a escondidas lo que hacían en el río y una puntada de celos le dio en el corazón. Volvió rápidamente a por su hijo, cuidando de que ninguno se diera cuenta de su intromisión. Sin saber bien por qué, se largó a llorar a los pies de la cama, lloró hasta que se quedó dormida en esa posición.

Desde ese día la que empezó a comportarse extraño era ella; ya no buscaba pasar tanto tiempo con los otros dos e incluso se la veía algo alicaída o como si estuviera enojada todo el tiempo. Eso quedó patente cuando una tarde Isaak despertó llorando y fue Armin quien se levantó primero para encargarse de consolarlo.

De inmediato llegó Historia y se lo arrebató de los brazos sin decir nada. Levi vio la escena desde la cama y chistó, ¿qué le pasaba ahora a esa mujer? Recelaba dejar su hijo en manos de los dos, cuando antes les agradecía con una sonrisa la ayuda que recibía a la hora de cuidarlo.

Incluso dejó de dormir en la cama grande, ahora lo hacía comúnmente en la pequeña con su hijo al lado. Al principio pensaron que era normal que quisiera estar cerca de su retoño, pero esa postura hostil parecía querer decir mucho más. Eran los silencios de ella lo que en realidad terminaban por hablar.

Ya no era como antes y quizás no lo sería, pero debían convivir los tres –cuatro ahora- y tratar de llevarse lo mejor posible. Una de esas noches, después de cenar, Levi le pidió a Armin que lo dejara hablar a solas con ella. El muchacho se quedó en la cocina mientras el capitán se metía al cuarto. Isaak dormía, pero Historia estaba en el suelo al borde de la cama, mirando la nada, pensativa.

—¿Puedo saber? —dijo Levi, pero enseguida se corrigió— ¿Podemos saber qué demonios te ocurre?

—No sé de qué me habla, capitán —respondió seria y con una informalidad lacerante.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —se acercó más a ella y la encaró—; te comportas rara desde hace semanas, no nos dejas ni acercarnos a Isaak. Queremos saber la razón, ¿qué te hicimos para que nos mires como si fuéramos mierda?

—Por la misma razón por la que no me dejan ir al río con ustedes —murmuró ella mirando el suelo de piedra, algo contrita.

—Ahora entiendo. —Poco a poco comenzaba a cerrarle todo a Levi. Suspiró y se acuclilló en el piso, a un lado de Historia y de la cama—. Mírame —le obligó a que le prestase atención.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Que me digas si te molesta tanto que dos tipos anden…

—¡No! —interrumpió ella con brío— No me molesta lo que hacen, sino lo que dejaron de hacer.

—Explícate porque no te entiendo —dijo, y ella volvió a huirle la mirada así que él le agarró de la quijada y la instó a que lo hiciera, así las primeras lágrimas asomaron.

—C-Creía que era por la llegada de Isaak —comenzó a hablar Historia—, que todo había cambiado por eso; pero ya ni vamos los tres al río. Extraño eso, los… los extraño a ustedes.

Levi le secó con el pulgar una de las lágrimas que descendían, se sentía algo enternecido al comprender las emociones de Historia. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación de ser confortada. Tomó la mano herida del capitán y se la acarició con afecto.

—No cambió nada, Historia —dijo Levi con suavidad—, estar con Armin no nos distancia de ti. Hay cosas que no podemos hacer los tres con Isaak, es cierto, pero… podemos bañarnos los cuatro en el río cuando quieras. Solo habla. Que te quedes callada y guardes silencio…

—Ustedes no me contaron de lo que hacían a mis espaldas —contratacó ella algo enojada.

—¿Y qué pretendías? —preguntó con sorna— ¿Qué te invitáramos?

—P-Podría ser, ¿por qué no? —dijo algo dubitativa, y vio la sonrisa en la cara partida de ese hombre al que todo el mundo idolatraba.

—No sé qué hice para merecerlos. Esto me supera —suspiró y dejó de limpiarle las lágrimas, al menos había conseguido eso, que dejara de llorar—; primero Armin, ahora tú.

—¿Por qué no hace lo mismo que hace con Armin conmigo?

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? —consultó con calma, pero cierta gracia.

—No me gusta sentirme apartada, además… —volvió a mirar el suelo en señal de derrota— ¿Soy fea? ¿O es porque solo le gusta hacer eso con hombres?

—Admito que prefiero a los hombres, pero no, Historia, no eres fea, al contrario —admitió sin tapujos—, si no hubieras parido hace dos meses ya estaría encima de ti como un perro en celo.

Historia empezó a reír algo sonrojada. _Bien_ , se dijo Levi, ahora reía. En ese último tiempo ni siquiera les regalaba una sonrisa, y ya comenzaba a ser la muchacha que ellos conocían, la que era seria porque estaba en una situación delicada, pero que también sabía ser dulce cuando lo ameritaba.

—Lo siento mucho, Historia —se escuchó decir. Armin estaba parado bajo el dintel de la puerta y por lo visto había escuchado todo—. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir que sobrabas. Todavía seguimos siendo tres, cuatro con Isaak, envueltos en esta situación. Nada cambió.

—Gracias, chicos —admitió ella soltando un suspiro.

—Por eso, porque en esencia nada cambió —habló Levi tomándola de una de sus suaves manos—, volverás a dormir con nosotros en la cama grande.

—Se te extraña —agregó Armin con una sonrisa— sobra espacio en esa cama y a la noche hace frío.

—Ven tú también —lo llamó Levi a la par que acomodaba a Historia sobre la mullida superficie; era tan liviana que no le costó levantarla en brazos. Armin ocupó el otro extremo y la dama quedó en el medio.

El muchacho apagó el candelabro y poco a poco la oscuridad fue haciéndose penumbra. Historia podía ver el rostro de Levi escudriñándola y al final fue ella la que se animó a acercarse más. Se recostó sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latir del corazón de su capitán. Siempre lo sería, aunque ya no importaran los rangos, aunque ella fuera su reina, siempre sería el terrible capitán Levi.

Él le acarició su enmarañada cabellera rubia con cierto afecto. Había aprendido a tenérselo con la convivencia forzosa. Es común estrechar lazos en esas situaciones. Vivir diariamente con una persona te lleva a conocer todos sus lados, los malos y los buenos, y aprender a querer al otro como es.

—¿No va a besarme, capitán? —consultó Historia, cual obviedad, y a Levi se le escapó una risilla sin malas intenciones.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos conmigo? —De golpe lo recordó— Es raro que su majestad trate con tanto respeto a un simple soldado.

—No es un simple soldado —contradijo Armin mirando el techo—; ya le dije que para nosotros usted es y siempre será nuestro líder.

—Exacto, y ahora su majestad le está pidiendo un beso —dijo una risueña Historia, incorporándose un poco para ser ella quien le buscara la boca.

Levi la recibió, incapaz de poder negarse. Historia parecía saber qué hacer para provocarlo pues llevó una de las rodillas a su entrepierna para frotarlo. Maldita diabla, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Podía sentir esos labios aterciopelados acariciando los suyos ajados. Con la lengua Historia se los humedeció y pronto la metió dentro de la boca del mayor para así hacer ese beso más intenso, a la par que se recostaba suavemente sobre él.

Con fuerza de sobra, y porque la muchacha era como plumas, la levantó al vuelo y la puso a horcajadas sobre él. Historia llevaba puesto el vestido que más usaba, el mismo con el cual había escapado. Era uno blanco y hermoso que Levi se encargó de quitarle con calma.

La quería en esa posición, no solo para verla entera, oh, era delicioso poder contemplar esos pechos jóvenes y turgentes llenos de vida, también lo hacía para que Historia marcara el ritmo de la penetración. Había dado a luz hacia relativamente poco tiempo y podía dolerle; no lo sabía, pero prefería ser precavido.

Historia fue la que se encargó de desabrocharle el pantalón y quitárselo, así pudo apreciar mejor la anatomía de su capitán. Pernas firmes al igual que el pene tieso. Cuando él se sacó la camiseta fue el turno de ella de pensar que debía ser delicada con las cicatrices del hombre. A él también podía dolerle si lo cabalgaba alocadamente, y era lo que pensaba hacer.

—¿Estará bien si me siento? —consultó Historia trazando esa cicatriz con el dedo índice, muy despacio, casi superficialmente. Levi la tomó de la mano y jaló de ella para acercarla.

—No te vas a sentar en mi vientre, además así podrás penetrarte tú y marcar el ritmo —aclaró él.

—Acabas de parir, Historia —Armin habló y los hizo volver a la realidad, él todavía seguía allí—, puede dolerte mucho la penetración, no sé.

—¿Y qué, tú te quedarás mirando? —consultó Historia, divertida—. Puedes quitarte la ropa al menos.

Ya no había máscaras entre los tres, por el contrario, había cierta comunión que los llenaba. Y mientras Armin se quitaba con paciencia la ropa, tratando de dejar de lado su inmensa timidez, Historia trataba de sentarse sobre el pene del capitán. Dolía, pero la ansiedad de sentir a ese hombre dentro de ella era más fuerte que el escozor.

Fue lento, poco a poco el pene del capitán fue invadiéndola hasta llenarla y satisfacerla; pero recién había comenzado. Inició un leve vaivén, hacía atrás y hacia adelante, frotando el clítoris contra los pelos, sintiendo ese calor en la vulva que ella ya conocía, buscando su propio placer y así dándoselo a ese hombre que gemía despacio, como si temiera despertar al bebé que dormía en el otro cuarto.

El ligero dolor que sentía Historia fue aumentando el goce y sus gemidos enardecían a quien se masturbaba a su lado viéndola en esa unión. Armin no se sentía con el debido derecho, pero quería hacer lo mismo que el capitán y acariciarle los pechos a la reina.

Ella algo pareció intuir porque cuando vio a su amigo auto complaciéndose le tomó de prepo una mano y se la colocó en un pecho. Armin soltó un quejido de placer y apretó un poco, para luego jugar con el pezón sin dejar de masturbarse, sentía la mano embadurnada de un líquido suave. Levi había apresado el otro con los dientes, deleitado por tanto placer, pero al sentir el penetrante y dulce sabor de la leche materna dejó de hacerlo.

Esa chica sabía lo que hacía o lo que debía hacer para volverlo loco. No dejaba de moverse, a veces hacia arriba y hacia abajo, a veces en un zarandeo de adelante hacia atrás. Si seguía así, tan sensual, no tardaría mucho en correrse.

Historia toleraba el dolor, no tanto en sus partes bajas, sino en el apretón de sus pechos, porque estaba cerca del clímax. Al final ese sufrimiento se convertía en algo placentero de estar soportando, la ayudaban a llegar a esa meta, la del orgasmo.

—Creo que voy a correrme —avisó Levi, pues Historia se había alocado y empezado a gemir de una manera poco sutil.

—¡Hazlo adentro! —Le dijo con informalidad; después de todo le estaba faltando el respeto a su majestad de esa manera tan gloriosa, así que podía tutearlo.

—¿Estás loca? —se quejó él y trató de levantarla, pero Historia le clavó los dedos en los hombros y uno de ellos en su herida apenas cicatrizada. Se quedaron así, sentados. Historia aumentó el ritmo hasta que un quejido largo anunció el fin de la tortura.

—¿Acabó capitán? —consultó con los ojos brillosos, todavía podía sentir el pene tieso dentro de ella.

—Sí, imbécil, así que es probable que Isaak muy pronto tenga un hermanito.

Lejos de lo pensado, Historia estalló en carcajadas, ambos hombres se preguntaron qué era tan divertido, pero ella no respondió esa inquietud. No le molestaba en absoluto la idea de tener un hijo con la sangre Ackerman.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Armin? —consultó ella con naturalidad al ver que su amigo seguía masturbándose— ¿O prefieres que lo haga el capitán?

Armin no le dio tiempo a responder, enseguida su pene liberó el semen que salió a borbotones. Con la respiración agitada, Armin se quedó boca arriba tapándose la frente con un brazo. Había sido mucho estímulo visual.

—Qué pena, podrías haberle acabado adentro —dijo Levi en son de burla—, así competimos para ver quien la preña primero.

—No es mala idea —dijo Historia mirándolos divertida, sentada en la cama todavía entre medio de los dos—. Al menos a mí no me desagrada la idea de tener sus hijos. De cierta forma aquí son como los padres de Isaak.

—Isaak tiene su padre —contradijo Armin— o lo tenía.

—Oh, no… solo me quedé embarazada del primero que se me cruzó —aclaró ella echándose boca arriba en la cama, exhausta y satisfecha—. Lo hice para que no me obligaran a convertirme en titán. Creí que eso me daría tiempo.

—Vaya… sí que tomaste riesgos —murmuró Armin— ¿y ahora, quieres volver a quedar embarazada para alargar esa posibilidad?

—Pero yo no quiero tener un hijo sin que me pregunten, maldita sea —gruñó Levi, todavía un poco fastidiado.

—No se enoje, capitán —dijo una divertida Historia—, la próxima vez le pregunto.

—Más te vale —amenazó—. Ahora cállense y dejen dormir. —Se produjo un lapso de silencio que duró varios minutos. La muchacha juzgó por la respiración pesada de su capitán que este ya se había quedado dormido, pero ella no podía conciliar el sueño.

—¿Armin? —murmuró Historia.

—¿Mmm…? —contestó este adormilado.

—¿Crees que el capitán pueda llegar a querernos a los dos de la misma manera?

—Lo hago. —Quien contestó fue el mismísimo Levi. Historia se sobresaltó un poco, ya lo creía dormido—. Pero si no se callan y se duermen dejaré de quererlos.

La muchacha sonrió y se aferró a la espalda desnuda del capitán como naufrago al bote; poco a poco y sintiendo el calor de Armin tras ella fue quedándose dormida. Desde esa noche los tres empezarían a compartir más seguido la misma cama y los baños en el rio.

**(…)**

Era pleno verano, así que la temperatura era acorde para llevar a Isaak a darse su primer baño en el agua helada del arroyo. Los tres compartieron su desnudez con la naturalidad obvia de quien ya ha estado en esa coyuntura más de una vez.

Historia le sostenía la cabeza a su hijo, mientras iban pasándolo de mano en mano. Se sentía reconfortante, todo, desde el detalle de que compartieran el lecho de amor hasta el estar los cuatro encerrados en la cabaña, tanto que Levi ya no iba a "patrullar" como le decía a sus intentos fallidos por volver al campo de batallas.

Se respiraba otro ambiente, en el fondo ninguno de los tres tenía ya motivos o ganas de regresar a casa, era como si allí en esa burbuja que habían creado, estuvieran bien, a salvo y felices. Tenían sus rutinas y se habían acostumbrado a ellas.

Sin embargo, una tarde todo cambió. Fue Armin el primero en darse cuenta de los cascos de caballo acercándose a la vivienda. Levi tomó el fúsil y salió al exterior no sin antes pedirle al muchacho que cuidara de Historia y de Isaak.

No obstante, cuando Armin vio a su amiga salió a su encuentro. Mikasa traía consigo, además de su caballo, otro de reserva. Se la veía como siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado fuera de esa burbuja.

Bajó del equino y aceptó sentarse a tomar agua, era lo único que quedaba en la cabaña para beber. Poco a poco comenzó con su relato, a explicar que habían logrado una tregua momentánea y que ya era prudente volver.

—Su majestad, la necesitan —dijo Mikasa con formalidad—; el orfanato la necesita.

—¿Por qué no vino la loca a buscarnos? —consultó Levi temiendo lo peor, y de hecho, Mikasa miró su cuenco con agua y lo apretó fuerte.

—Antes de morir me dijo dónde estaban ustedes.

—No hay comandante. —Armin se quedó de piedra con esas palabras.

—Por eso también el capitán tiene que volver a ocupar ese cargo —continuó Mikasa mirándolo—; la legión prácticamente no existe, pero usted podría…

—Yo solo quiero una vida tranquila —suspiró Levi, parecía ser que su destino era morir siendo parte de la legión.

—Traje dos caballos, puedo llevar a Historia conmigo —dijo Mikasa poniéndose de pie para ver de cerca la pequeña y redondeada cara del bebé rubio—, felicitaciones —murmuró, más por cortesía que otra cosa.

—Es hora de volver —dijo Armin con cierto desánimo—. Salvo…

—¿Salvo? —dijeron Historia y Levi a coro.

—Que Mikasa nos dé por muertos —completó él.

—¿De qué hablas, Armin? —se espantó Mikasa— Acaso, ¿no quieren volver?

Los tres se miraron entre sí, luego Historia posó la mirada en la cara de su niño. Si era sincera consigo misma le agradaba la nueva vida que llevaban, pero tenía que cumplir con un rol le gustase o no. Se había comprometido a eso.

—Yo debo volver. Soy la reina —dijo—, el capitán también. No tenemos opciones, Armin.

—Las cosas van a cambiar. —Ahora el que se preocupaba por eso era Armin.

—No del todo —objetó Levi—, yo debo volver porque no hay cabecillas vivos y en parte porque le prometí ayuda a Historia con el orfanato. Sin dejar de lado que todavía no maté a Zeke.

—Tú eres un titán muy importante, Armin —dijo Historia—, puedes pasar tus últimos años viviendo tranquilo en el orfanato, y de paso ayudarnos.

Mikasa miraba a uno y a otro sin entender muy bien por qué estaban teniendo esa plática que a sus ojos era más que extraña. Entendía que quizás ahí, en ese remoto lugar libre de titanes habían encontrado paz, pero la presencia de los tres en las murallas era imprescindible.

**(…)**

Encontraron una de las puertas que conducía a la ciudad subterránea y se metieron por ella. Bajaron los escalones enmohecidos esquivando a los borrachos y a quienes dormían a un costado de la misma. Era la primera vez para Armin, pero le había prometido al capitán, entre besos furtivos, que lo ayudaría a buscar niños, así que se armó de coraje y lo acompañó.

El olor a aguas servidas era más fuerte que en la superficie y las ratas parecían estar tan acostumbradas a la presencia humana, o quizás eran tantas, que no salían corriendo cuando ellos le pasaban al lado.

—Tarifa. —Se escuchó decir cuando terminaron de recorrer el callejón mal oliente.

—¿Tarifa me pides? —Levi se quitó la capucha y dejó que el otro se tomara unos segundos para reconocerlo.

—¡Levi! No te había reconocido —dijo el hombre fortachón, un tipo vestido con harapos y barba desprolija—. Pasa. El cara de ángel paga. —Hizo un último intento para ganarse aunque fuera unos pocos pesos.

—Viene conmigo —dijo Levi de manera gélida y el hombretón comprendió que lo mejor era no desatar la furia de ese sujeto.

El capitán tomó la blanca mano del soldado y lo hizo caminar, explicándole en el camino que eso de la tarifa sería algo a lo que debería acostumbrarse. Solían pedirlas en todas las intersecciones de la ciudad subterránea.

Armin se soltó de esa mano sin dedos que lo asían, no porque le molestara, habían tenido bastante intimidad como para que no se sintiera invadido, pero había mucha gente con cara de matones y no quería problemas.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un bar y Levi se sentó pidiendo algo de licor y agua para Armin, lo conocía tanto que sabía que iría a pedir eso. El chico se acomodó frente al nuevo comandante de la legión sin entender las razones de estar en un lugar como ese.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? Se supone que estamos en busca de niños huérfanos.

—Y por eso estamos aquí —explicó con calma, a la par que recibía el vaso con licor—, esto es un burdel. Aquí hay muchas prostitutas que no quieren ser madres.

—¿Hay niños en un lugar como este?

—Ey —le reprendió con una sonrisa al ver su estupefacción—, que yo me crie aquí.

—¿De verdad, comandante? —Pese a la confianza que había entre ellos le salía natural tratarlo con respeto.

—Al menos hasta que tuve seis años, ahí pasé a vivir con mi tío. —Hablar de Kenny siempre lo llenaba de sentimientos encontrados—. Perdón, hoy estoy muy parlanchín.

—No, no, no —Armin se moría por saber—; por lo general eres muy reservado con Historia y conmigo. Nos preguntamos a veces, cómo fue tu infancia. Así que no me molesta que me cuentes, al contrario, quiero saber.

—No hay mucho más, solo eso. Mi tío me enseñó a sobrevivir aquí abajo. Tiempo después Erwin me reclutó para la legión.

—Siempre tan escueto —terció con cierta saturación y gracia a la vez.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar del pasado —dijo en su defensa; no quería terminar hablando de Farlan e Isabel, eran recuerdos de esos que siempre duelen, no importa el tiempo que pase.

Después de terminar sus respectivas bebidas fueron en busca de esas prostitutas con hijos; a Armin le sorprendió, aunque no debiera, que más de la mitad de ellas tuviera niños e incluso que algunas ejercieran la prostitución estando embarazadas.

Esa tarde solo una les pidió que se llevaran a su bebé de dos años. Lo dejó en manos de Levi, llorando, casi arrepentida de lo que hacía, pero ella ya estaba vieja para los clientes y la comida escaseaba.

—Tranquila, hace lo correcto —la consoló Levi.

—¿En verdad irá a un orfanato? —consultó un poco descreída, temía que su hijo quedara en malas manos, pero había algo en la mirada del hombre que la sosegaba bastante. Tenía una enorme cicatriz y estaba tuerto, pero en el brillo de su único ojo podía ver que era uno de los suyos, uno de los que se habían criado en esos tugurios; y parecía conocer de las necesidades, parecía ser sincero o de confianza.

—Al mejor, señora —se animó a interceder Armin, el pelo de la mujer era rizado y rojo, pudo ver que en cambio el niño era rubio, detalles intrascendentales, pero él era de reparar mucho en ello y haciendo lo que hacían hasta era necesario—. Nuestra reina lo regentea, así que a su hijo no le faltará nada.

—Además no prohibimos las visitas —agregó Levi—, si alguna vez puede salir de este lugar y subir a la superficie, puede visitar el orfanato y ver cómo está su hijo.

—Para terminar solo necesitamos algunos de sus datos, ya sabe, para identificarlo —dijo Armin abriendo la carpeta que tenía entre sus pliegues de ropa.

En ella anotaban todo, desde el nombre del bebé y el de la madre, hasta talla, centímetros, cicatrices, todo lo que pudieran recabar en cuanto a información de la criatura y los padres. Eso lo hacían porque en verdad permitían que los padres visitaran a sus hijos y, en el caso de estar en mejor situación, poder llevárselos. Era por esa razón que necesitaban hasta el dato más irrelevante.

Salieron del prostíbulo con el pequeño en los brazos de Levi; en un callejón este lo miró y luego dirigió su vista a Armin. Una pequeña pulla surcó su mente en ese momento, uno ideal porque no había nadie cerca.

—Oh, podría ser nuestro hijo, hasta es rubio como tú.

Armin se sonrojó, porque era su naturaleza, pero sonrió con cierta picardía. No podía con esas insinuaciones. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que en verdad estuvieran solos y sin recatos acorraló a su comandante contra una pared para robarle un furioso beso, bebé en el medio.

**(…)**

Cuando llegaron al orfanato dejaron al nuevo integrante en manos de las nanas que se encargaban de los recién llegados. Los bañaban, los vestían, les daban de comer y los arropaban. Solía ser común que algunos extrañaran el cariño de sus madres y para eso estaban las niñeras, para confortar con canciones y caricias.

Ambos salieron al exterior, al hermoso parque que tenía el orfanato, y vieron a los más grandes rodear a Historia en algún tipo de juego nuevo, aunque ella no parecía jugar pues llevaba en sus brazos mantas de sobra. Fue Armin el primero en reaccionar.

—¡Historia! No debes cargar peso. —Se acercó rápidamente a ella y le quitó las mantas de los brazos.

—Además eres la reina, puedes hacer abuso de autoridad y pedirnos a nosotros que hagamos el trabajo pesado —agregó Levi.

—Solo son mantas, Armin —se quejó ella y luego miró al nuevo comandante—. Por allí, en el establo, hay más.

Se acercaba el invierno así que necesitaban trasladar las mantas que guardaban durante el verano y vaya, el orfanato cada vez era más grande y cada vez necesitaban más mantas. Levi se metió con ella dentro de la cabaña donde guardaban las provisiones y allí aprovechó para ser indiscreto.

—¿Cómo está tu embarazo?

—Por cada vez que me preguntes eso te robaré un beso —dijo ella risueña robándole uno fugaz y dejándolo con ganas de más.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta, Historia.

—Tú y Armin me van a volver loca —dijo todavía solazada—, loca de amor. Tanto el embarazo como yo estamos bien.

—¿Isaak?

—Con las nanas, aunque ya debe estar dormido.

Levi estaba inquieto, porque el embarazo de Historia ya estaba a término, podía dar a luz en cualquier momento; pero no estaba impaciente por un posible problema, inexistente, aunque los embarazos en sí son un riesgo, el tema era la no asumida paternidad.

Quien solía hacerlo con ella era él, pero bien que ese hijo podía ser de Armin. Era la primera vez que sería padre, sin contar a Isaak a quien puertas adentro lo consideraba suyo, así que por eso estaba ansioso, más que inquieto. Solía preguntarle a Historia a cada rato cómo llevaba su embarazo y seguiría haciéndolo hasta que pariera, y sobre todo mientras ella le robase esos besos furtivos.

**(…)**

La pequeña Ymir decidió venir al mundo en pleno invierno. Afuera nevaba y el fuego dentro de los hogares crepitaba. Historia estaba siendo asistida por un partero y sus sirvientas, pero fue un parto duro, más que el de Isaak.

—¡Llámenlos! —Gritaba Historia. Por algún motivo a su majestad se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que tanto el comandante de la Legión como el soldado Armin estuvieran presentes en el nacimiento.

Ninguno entendía el por qué, pero no podían desobedecer una orden tan directa de la reina, así que sin preguntar acataron el pedido. Era de madrugada, por lo que los hombres tuvieron que vestirse para salir al frío del exterior y llegar al castillo.

En pocos minutos, tanto Armin como Levi, estaban en el cuarto personal de ella, cada uno sosteniendo una mano. Ella pujaba con fuerza, pero Ymir casi la estaba matando. Qué ironía que llevara ese nombre y la arrastrara a perder tanta sangre.

Levi instó al médico a que hiciera algo, porque Historia estaba sufriendo, podía sentir como la fuerza la abandonaba porque su mano cada vez se aferraba más débilmente. Armin la cacheteó, Ymir todavía estaba en camino, no podía darse por vencida.

Al final el médico decidió hacer un tajo en el vientre para retirar a la criatura. De esa manera, con Historia al borde de la muerte, el bebé nació. Nació sin llorar y por un momento los hombres presentes se alarmaron, pero cuando vieron que movía las manitos respiraron aliviados. Las enfermeras corrían contra reloj tratando de salvarle la vida a su majestad.

—Es rubio —dijo Levi quitándole el bebé de las manos al doctor—. Rubia —corrigió.

—Historia dijo que si era mujer le iba a poner Ymir —comentó Armin.

—¡Cuando ella despierte nos va a decir! —vociferó Levi, tan intimidante que el bebé empezó a llorar; fue ahí cuando se lo pasó a uno de las niñeras. Salió del cuarto para sentarse en una de las sillas de la ante sala del cuarto. Armin no tardó en seguirlo soltando la mano ya flácida de Historia.

—Tranquilo —se sentó en una de las sillas a su lado. Levi tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba encorvado, como buscando ocultar su dolor—; sobrevivirá, hablamos de Historia. Ella es fuerte.

—Rubia —repitió—, es hija tuya, Armin.

—Historia también es rubia, pudo haber salido a ella —dijo risueño, a la par que con confianza le ponía una mano en la nuca rasurada para acariciarlo. Allí no había nadie que viera esa clase de muestras de afecto entre ambos, todos estaban ocupados tratando de traer a Historia de la muerte—. Aparte yo con ella no lo hice a solas, en cambio tú…

—¿Me lo estás reprochando, Armin?

—No te estoy reprochando que te acuestes con ambos. Al final los tres llegamos a ese acuerdo, pero a lo que voy… —suspiró algo cansado, había tenido esa discusión en varias ocasiones, más de la que Armin quería reconocer— que tú visitas seguido a la reina, en cambio yo he jugado un par de veces con ustedes. A lo que voy es que yo no tengo la misma relación que tú tienes con Historia, eso quiero decir.

—Ve a ver si todo está bien. —Lo mandó, porque él no podía, sencillamente la idea de que a Historia le pasara algo lo paralizaba de miedo.

—Además —agregó poniéndose de pie para ir—; ella nos dejó bien en claro que ambos seríamos padres de sus hijos. Así que rubia y todo, Ymir también es tu hija —dicho eso se fue para ver cómo estaba su amiga.

Había sido duro para Historia, no fue nada fácil traer a la niña al mundo, pero lo logró. El médico terminó de coser la herida del vientre y con varias transfusiones de sangre consiguió salvarle la vida.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

Comúnmente usaban la oficina que en ataño había sido de Erwin para cometer sus fechorías homosexuales. Nadie sospechaba nada, que el comandante requiriese de su estratega hasta altas horas de la noche ni a Mikasa le extrañaba. Así podían tener sus ratos a solas y, claro, trabajar, porque se suponía que eso hacían los dos encerrados ahí.

Fue una de esas noches, mientras descansaba en el pecho de su comandante, que Armin decidió tocar el tema de la paternidad de nuevo. Había pasado apenas una semana desde el nacimiento de Ymir.

—¿Sabe, capitán?

—Tienes que aclararte —lo interrumpió entre bostezos—, a veces me dices capitán, otras comandante. A veces me tuteas, sobre todo cuando me insultas, a veces me tratas de usted. —Armin estalló en carcajadas, pero se contuvo para que el soldado en la puerta no se preguntara qué era tan divertido.

—Yo no te insulto.

—Cuando te enojas eres una fiera.

—Pero no insulto. —Se incorporó para buscar la ropa y vestirse, ya era muy tarde para hacer de cuenta que estaban trabajando.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme? —retomó, pero Armin le dio la espalda y él aprovechó para acariciarle la piel desnuda.

—No sé cómo ponerlo en palabras.

—Qué raro que tú digas eso, Armin.

El muchacho se tomó todo su tiempo para hablar del tema, trataba de hallarse en la maraña confusa que era su cabeza, quería usar las expresiones correctas, pero ninguna frase parecía ser la idónea.

—Quiero que sea solo mío, como Historia quiere.

Levi se incorporó tan de golpe que se mareó. Fue su turno de quedarse en silencio para luego imitar a su amante y empezar a vestirse. Ya decentes se acercó a él cauteloso y lo acorraló contra el escritorio para besarlo.

—Tenemos un acuerdo —le recordó Levi. Oh, dios, que no lo pusiera en la dura encrucijada de tener que elegir entre uno y otro. Recién se daba cuenta de que no podría decidirse, amaba a ambos de maneras diversas. Lo que le daba Historia no se lo daba Armin y viceversa.

—No me malinterpretes —aclaró, suponiendo acertadamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su ex capitán; podía ver desasosiego en su ojo—. No voy a pedirte que elijas. —Levi se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo no requiero los servicios de la reina, no tanto como tú —explicó—; quiero mucho a Historia, pero no la amo… al menos no como te amo a ti.

Levi no pudo con eso, necesitó, en verdad necesitó, robarle un furioso beso que duró unos cuantos segundos. Lo soltó para poder seguir hablando del tema, precisaba aclarar los tantos con el otro.

—¿Podré seguir portándome mal con los dos, entonces? —consultó Levi.

—¿Es en lo único que piensas? —Estaba un poco molesto, era la primera vez que le decía explícitamente que lo amaba y al menos esperaba un «gracias» de su parte.

—Si te soy sincero —lo acercó tomándolo por la cintura, el cabrón cada vez era más alto—, amo a los dos a niveles ridículos y no podría sencillamente apartarme de uno o de otro.

—¿Y si Historia te lo pide?

—Ya lo hablé con ella y lo entiende —explicó con calma, pero había mentido un poco porque en realidad todavía no había tocado bien el tema con ella. Al menos se sentía en paz con Armin, como si hubiera aclarado algo que tuvo que haberlo hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Aparte, por algún motivo que desconozco, quieres ser padre, pues bien, ten a tu Ackerman con ella —continuó Armin—; es algo que yo no puedo darte.

—No es que quiera ser padre, supongo que… —Levi miró hacia un lado cavilando al respecto— supongo que solo son celos. Me daba miedo que prefirieran hacerlo entre ustedes y dejar a este viejo deforme de lado —concluyó tocándose el parche que tenía en el ojo lastimado.

—¿Viejo deforme? —Armin volvió a reír—. No pensé que era de los que se preocupaban por su apariencia.

—Hasta perder dedos no, pero… la cicatriz en la cara no me embellece mucho que digamos —admitió—; y ustedes dos son… sencillamente hermosos. Podrían estar con la persona que quisieran, pero en cambio…

—Nos quedamos con el viejo deforme —continuó Armin la frase, volviendo a reír.

—Algo debe estar mal en ustedes —aseveró golpeteándole suavemente la cabeza.

Lo cierto es que Armin había decidido gastar sus últimos años de vida tratando de hacer feliz al hombre que amaba. Quería volcarse a él y permitirle ser dichoso de la forma en la que Levi quería. Y si él quería eso, entonces estaba bien. Podría morir en paz sabiendo que no había sido esa clase de persona egoísta que no sabe compartir el verdadero amor. Y lo era, era uno verdadero porque no imponía límites.

**(…)**

No necesitaba pedir permiso para ver a su majestad, la misma reina había dado la orden de que cuando el comandante de la legión quisiera verla, fuera la hora que fuera, tenía la libertad de visitarla. Fue esa misma noche, porque no podía dormir y sabía que Historia era de desvelarse.

El escudero en la puerta se mostró contrariado, era casi medianoche como para hacerle una visita a su majestad, pero escoltó al comandante por el reino, hasta llegar a los aposentos de Historia.

Tal como Levi imaginaba se encontraba despierta. Isaak dormía en la cuna y la pequeña recién nacida estaba a un lado en su cama, mientras su madre la contemplaba.

—¿Insomnio otra vez? —consultaron a la par y empezaron a reír por hacer la misma pregunta.

—Quería ver cómo estaban —dijo Levi mirando la carita de Ymir y luego a su madre.

—Ven, acuéstate a mi lado —le pidió Historia cediéndole el otro espacio vacío.

Levi no tardó en obedecer, trató de no poner los pies sobre la cama para no ensuciar las sábanas blancas, pero Historia lo quería tener tan cerca que se las acomodó para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, como si temiera soltarlo y que al hacerlo se esfumara como por arte de magia.

—¿Sabes? —Levi no sabía cómo introducir el tema, pero quería, le urgía hablarlo con ella— Quiero que de ahora en más tus hijos sean morenos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Se incorporó un poco, divertida y con el ceño fruncido.

—A que quiero que solo seas mía —le tomó una mano y se la estrujó hasta llevarla a donde estaba su corazón—. Solo mía.

—Lo soy, Levi… siempre lo fui, creo. Desde que te conocí siempre quise estar contigo.

—Me refiero a Armin. —Decidió ser más claro—. Quiero ser el único que te dé placer, el único que pueda comerte a besos —dijo besándole primero la mejilla para luego bajar por el cuello.

—Lo eres, con Armin solo jugamos de a tres, pero… —Se quedó a medio decir, extasiada de esa boca que le recorría la cara bañándola en besos.

—Sabes tan rica, Historia —le murmuró en el oído para luego tomarle la mano y llevársela a su entrepierna. Quería demostrarle con ese gesto obsceno lo poco que necesitaba para ponerse a tono con ella. Era mirarla y ya querer hacerla suya, no importaba si había gente o no alrededor.

—Basta, tonto, que están los niños —dijo divertida, pero ladina le aferró la erección por encima de la tela del pantalón.

—Todavía son pequeños para entender lo que pasa, cuando sean más grandes…

—Tendrán su propio cuarto en el palacio —interrumpió ella buscándole la boca para robarle otro beso.

—Quiero que tú y Armin sean míos. Quiero que seas mía, ¿lo serás, Historia? —volvió a preguntar, entre beso y beso.

—¿Estás pidiendo que nos casemos?

Levi tomó ligera distancia de ella y se sentó en la cama. No, no había pensado en ello, pero la idea de tener hijos a escondidas tampoco le agradaba mucho. Sin embargo él no dejaba de ser el comandante, de ser un viejo para ella, y de mal en peor un tipo criado en los barrios bajos con nefasta reputación.

—No sé si eso es lo correcto, pero tampoco pretendo ocultarme toda la vida.

—Yo tampoco. —Ella se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de él—. Quiero casarme contigo, no quiero ocultar lo que siento.

—Un tipo como yo no puede ser rey de la noche a la mañana.

—Te acostumbras —aclaró ella soltándolo—. Al principio es un poco raro recibir tanta atención, pero después…

—¿Qué dirá la gente, Historia?

—¿Qué me importa a mí la gente? —Hizo un puchero, Levi le había dado falsas esperanzas para después destrozárselas. Le dio un puñetazo suave en la espalda que le llevó a recordar algo—: Además TÚ me obligaste a ser reina, es justo que ahora yo te exija que compartas conmigo ese deber.

Levi volteó para mirarla a la cara, ¿en verdad hablaba en serio? Ese sería un gran paso a tomar, los cerdos del culto y de la política podrían estar en desacuerdo. Además, podían objetar que él ya tenía un cargo importante que no podía dejárselo a cualquiera. Hasta suponía a los consejeros de su majestad negándose al matrimonio de ambos.

—No será fácil…

—¿Estar casado conmigo? —consultó Historia con socarronería y algo herida—. Eso debería decir yo.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a que todo el mundo puede estar en desacuerdo con nuestra unión.

—Soy la reina.

—Y yo el nuevo comandante.

—Hazlo a Armin —discutió ella, levantándose de la cama y pasando por encima de una dormida Ymir—. Hazlo, además de tu amante, el comandante.

—No está para ese cargo. Siempre lo vi a Jean más en ese puesto, Armin es buen estratega y…

—Considéralo, o no seré tuya —espetó dándole la espalda y simulando estar ofendida, barbilla en alto, orgullosa como era.

—Ahora me estás chantajeando. —Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba la muchacha. La tomó de los hombros y la hizo voltear para tener esa seria discusión cara a cara.

—No te estoy chantajeando —objetó ella, dolida y casi al borde del llanto—, vienes a medianoche a decirme que quieres que sea tuya, pero al final eres un maldito cobarde que le teme al qué dirán.

—Ok, eso fue hiriente, Historia —la soltó para apartarse de ella—. Tienes razón, no tuve que haber venido.

—¿No me amas ni un poco? —preguntó cuando vio que ponía una mano en el picaporte de la puerta de doble hoja para irse.

—Estoy aquí, soportando tus berrinches de niña caprichosa que lo quiere todo ya —contestó él un poco fastidiado—. Si eso no es amor, dime ¿qué es? Historia.

—¿Se va a ir y me va a dejar llorando? —Sí, era experta chantajeando, eso era parte del alter ego que se había creado, pero Levi no estaba en ese momento con la mente clara para mantener una discusión. No había ido al cuarto de Historia con la idea de hacerle llorar.

—Necesito pensar.

—Insensible —le espetó, a la par que arrojaba un florero contra la puerta que había cerrado Levi luego de marcharse.

Historia se sentó en el piso, tratando de retener las lágrimas. Amaba mucho a ese hombre y siendo la reina nadie podría estar en desacuerdo con sus decisiones, o al menos ella pensaba que sería mucho más sencillo de lo que en realidad era.

**(…)**

A Historia no le sorprendió que al otro día Levi no se presentara en el orfanato. Cuando el ex capitán se enojaba tendía a desaparecer hasta que su enojo lo hiciera, lo cierto es que siendo comandante tenía trabajo por hacer. Ayudaba en el orfanato en sus tiempos libres y solo porque así podía estar cerca de Historia y de Armin.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba algo alicaída y solo necesitó preguntarle qué le ocurría para que Historia soltara la lengua. Necesitaba hacerlo, con alguien de confianza que pudiera comprender el embrollo en el que estaba metida.

—No es fácil para Levi ser Levi —concluyó Armin luego del relato, mientras cargaba heno para los caballos.

—Ni siquiera quiere ser comandante —se quejó Historia a la vez que llenaba los cubiletes de agua—. Le estoy ofreciendo que sea rey, que tenga conmigo todos los hijos que quiera, y él…

—Tiene razón en eso de que puede haber una fuerte oposición al matrimonio de ustedes.

—Pero a la que no oiré —espetó con fuerza, pateando el piso con ira mal contenida—; ser reina tiene que servirme para algo, no solo para ocupar un puesto y ser una figurita decorativa.

—Quizás se asustó ante la idea —reflexionó Armin—; tienes razón con eso de que ni siquiera quiere ser comandante, ¿y tú quieres que tenga un rango mayor?

—Él varias veces ha hablado de que quiere una vida tranquila. Tener una tienda de té y olvidarse de los titanes —dijo Historia apoyando la espalda contra la pared, lucía algo desahuciada.

—Exacto, y ser rey… es demasiado para alguien como él.

—Pero quién, ¿sino? —Historia suspiró— ¿Quién más capacitado para cuidar del reino que Levi?

—Oye —Armin levantó la cabeza de golpe—, ¡eso es!

—¿A dónde apuntas? —preguntó interesada. Sabía que su amigo era una máquina de pensamientos— Oh, Armin, ayúdame con tu inteligencia.

—Lo acabas de decir tú —explicó él con calma, para volver a la tarea con el heno—; los logros del comandante son de antología. Un rey debe ser fuerte.

—¿Entonces? —Lo alentó a continuar.

—Haré un informe —continuó explayándose— en donde figuren todos sus logros. Lo presentaré en la próxima asamblea.

—Aun así —ella bajó la vista al suelo, con los ojos humedecidos—, él no quiere casarse conmigo.

—Esas son tonteras. Es porque debe pensar que es viejo y deforme para ti.

—¿Viejo deforme? —dijo riendo, en contraste con su mirada triste.

—A veces el comandante puede tener baja autoestima, aunque te sorprenda.

La conversación murió allí porque de inmediato el parque se llenó de niños y, como solía ser usual, siempre buscaban a Historia para jugar. Además ella tenía que alimentar a sus retoños. Armin quedó a solas, ideando en su mente ese dichoso informe.

Ya le daría un coscorrón a Levi por ser tan imbécil.

**(…)**

Debía agarrarlo de buen humor y precisamente esa jornada no lo estaba. Ser comandante implicaba no solo estar hasta altas horas de la noche quemándose las pestañas con papeles, sino también lidiar con aquello que salía mal. Si las provisiones se perdían o si había un mal conteo. Todo, absolutamente todo, recaía en Levi.

—Odio ser comandante.

—Entonces deja de serlo —musitó Armin trazando con el lápiz el mapa nuevo que le habían traído. Era uno que mostraba zonas inexploradas por ellos y le resultaba infinitamente interesante, así que le habló a Levi sin despegar los ojos de ese papel.

—Como si fuera tan fácil.

—Podrías ser rey, si no fueras tan imbécil.

—Ok, mocoso, cruzaste la línea —le dijo con seriedad—. Por lo que veo estuviste hablando con Historia.

—Me contó. Sí —admitió, dejando el lápiz de lado para hablar del tema—. Quieres tener hijos con ella, pero no quieres casarte con ella; no te entiendo, Levi.

—El amor no pasa por un matrimonio, pero claro, ¿qué va a saber un pendejo como tú del tema? —se jactó siendo hiriente.

—Seré joven, pero lo suficientemente listo para comprender que no podrás disfrutar de lo que quieres si no lo tomas todo.

—¿Qué? A veces usas un lenguaje que no logro entender.

—Todo o nada. Historia es la reina —explicó él—; ¿no crees que ya hay rumores al respecto? Cada día que pasa la visitas más seguido, y cuando puedes estás en el orfanato con ella ayudándola. Aparte… tuvo a Ymir y la gente habla del padre que no existe.

—Dices que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que yo…

—Es obvio, el mundo habla, saca sus conclusiones. Aunque tiendas a pensarlo, no somos estúpidos.

—No pienso que todo el mundo es estúpido, tú no lo eres al menos.

—Preparé un informe —dijo poniéndose de pie para ir a la biblioteca y sacar los papeles que había escondido entre libros.

—¿Esto? —Levi leyó por encima, estaban enumerados todos sus logros, desde el más mínimo al mayor.

—Son las hazañas del futuro rey —contestó Armin—, pensaba presentarlo en la siguiente asamblea yo, pero puedes hacerlo tú, claro, siempre y cuando encuentres tus cojones para hacerlo —remató, algo de mal humor.

—Oh, Armin, veo que aprendiste a discutir conmigo —apuntaló con ironía, para luego murmurar—: Y luego dices que no me insultas cuando te enojas.

—A veces eres un poco cabrón y te lo mereces —dijo con soltura para después quitar una cajita de su bolsillo y dársela.

Levi la abrió y vio un hermoso anillo con una piedra de color negra, era obsidiana pura; quizás no era el tipo de anillo más caro o digno de una reina, pero sí una auténtica obra de arte, porque había pequeñas incrustaciones de cuarzo nevado que realzaban el estilo. Sin dudarlo Armin tenía buen gusto.

—¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio o qué?

—Es para que se lo des a Historia y te arregles de una vez con ella —aclaró Armin—, aparte no puedes casarte conmigo, está prohibido por los del culto que dos hombres se porten mal. Sin dejar de lado que ya no puedo verla llorar. Le rompiste el corazón.

—¿Y porque le rompí el corazón me obligas a casarme?

—Levi —espetó con enojo— ¿no quieres ser feliz? ¿No quieres una vida tranquila?

—Siendo rey estaría en el campo de batallas de todas formas.

—Pero desde otro lugar. —Suspiró y se masajeó el cuello, sabía que convencerlo no sería sencillo—. Sé que la idea de casarte no te agrada, pero piensa en que es la única forma en la que podrás estar cerca de Historia sin que los consejeros te manden a un calabozo de la policía militar por faltas a la autoridad.

—No sería la primera vez que me manden a un calabozo. —Dejó la pequeña caja sobre el escritorio y tomó el informe que Armin había escrito—. Oye, yo no fui responsable de esto —dijo, señalando uno de los ítems; eran como doscientos.

—¿Y qué importa? —terció con una sonrisa ladina—. Ellos no estaban ahí y los que pueden objetar están muertos.

—Eres… tan brillante que asustas a veces —admitió con franca admiración.

—Ahora, mejor dicho mañana —continuó Armin—, irás a la florería, escogerás un hermoso ramo de flores e irás a ver a la reina con ese anillo.

—¿Y tú? —Lo miró tratando de descifrarlo, a veces Armin era como un enigma, uno que a él le encantaba desentrañar— ¿Estará bien?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que pasarás a ser el amante del rey. A eso me refiero.

Armin suspiró y miró el mapa sobre la mesa, parecía estar reflexionando sobre el tema, solo que en realidad estaba buscando las palabras correctas. Lo había reflexionado ya hondamente; lo cierto es que quería lo mejor para los dos.

—No me quedan muchos años de vida, lo sabes —explicó—, y solo quiero que ustedes dos sean felices. Se podría decir que ese es mi último deseo.

—No me casaré solo por un capricho de ustedes dos —dijo arrojando el anillo dentro del cesto de basura donde solo había papeles.

—¿Por qué siempre se empeña en ser miserable? —Le volvió a hablar con formalidad para que el reto no sonara como lo que en verdad era.

—No soy miserable, soy realista —exclamó elevando un poco la voz, eso le había dolido un poco—. Un tipo venido de abajo no puede ser rey, por mucho informe que armes, Armin; esa es la realidad.

—Sigue viéndose como un tipo que no merece nada. Y mientras sea incapaz de quererse un poco a sí mismo, es incapaz de darnos afecto a nosotros.

—No vengas a sermonearme. —Ahora sí estaba molesto de verdad—. Ustedes dos lo único que van a conseguir es que yo termine en un calabozo.

—¿No está orgulloso de sus logros? —dijo, señalando el informe—. No, por lo visto no es capaz de verlo. Es ciego a eso.

—Solo son hazañas que cualquier soldado bien entrenado puede hacer.

—¿Tan baja autoestima tiene? Reconozca, de una vez, que usted es único en su tipo —exigió Armin—. Por eso nos enamoramos de usted, del viejo deforme.

—No maté a Zeke. —Ese era un pendiente que le pesaría toda la vida.

Armin no tenía de momento palabras más elocuentes para soltar así que se puso de pie, tampoco tenía ganas de quedarse a sostener esa conversación con alguien incapaz de apreciarse a sí mismo, con alguien que no era capaz de valorar su trabajo. Solo le pedía un poco de orgullo, uno que Levi no tenía hacia sí mismo.

—Perfecto, lo que me faltaba, ahora te ofendes tú —dijo Levi cuando lo vio yéndose hacia la puerta.

—Rompa el informe que hice sobre usted si quiere, total, ya tiró el anillo —dijo mosqueado—. O mejor léalo, quizás de esa forma entienda por qué le tenemos cariño. Y no hablo solo de Historia y de mí.

Levi se quedó solo, con el dichoso informe sobre la mesa. Revolvió el cesto para hallar entre los papeles la pequeña caja y la volvió a abrir. ¿Flores? Él nunca había tenido esa clase de lazo con nadie; no era un tipo romántico. Hasta sentía ganas de reír por la simple idea de pedirle matrimonio a Historia. ¿Qué diría Erwin o Hanji si estuvieran vivos?

**(…)**

No se decidía, no era bueno para escoger ramos de flores, nunca había tenido que hacerlo, ¿qué se suponía que le gustaba a Historia? Una vez, cuando estaban confinados en la cabaña, Historia se detuvo a mitad de una caminata para admirar unos tulipanes.

Se rascó la nuca, agotado mentalmente, a la par que el dependiente lo miraba con la misma cara de cansancio. Al fin lo vio tomando unos tulipanes blancos. Por alguna razón, quizás por sus vestidos, asociaba el blanco a la muchacha.

—Buena elección —dijo el comerciante aceptando el dinero, al fin el cliente se iría, había estado media hora mirando cada puta flor—. A las mujeres les gustan los tulipanes. ¿Son para su novia?

—Eh, sí. —No le gustaba mucho hablar de su vida privada y menos con extraños.

—Su vuelto, señor.

—Voy a pedirle matrimonio —dijo Levi, sin saber de dónde venía esa sinceridad con un donnadie.

—¡Oh, en ese caso! —El hombre lo dejó en el sitio para irse y volver con un adorno floral que tenía tulipanes, pero también estaba compuesto por lazos dorados—. Tenga, esto es lo ideal. No se pide matrimonio todos los días.

—¿Y cuánto me va a salir ese trozo de tela dorado? —cuestionó desconfiado y de mala gana.

—No, lléveselo al mismo precio —le sonrió—, a fin de cuentas es el comandante Levi, el mítico Levi va a contraer matrimonio. Se las daría gratis, si mi situación económica me lo permitiera.

—Bueno, agradezco su bondad, y también agradecería que la prensa no se entere antes que mi futura esposa de que me voy a casar.

El señor hizo la mímica de un cierre con la boca dando a entender que sería una tumba. A veces Levi olvidaba esos detalles, como que era él y que al tratarse de una figura pública mucha gente lo conocía al menos de nombre. Ahora más de cara, porque su cicatriz y su nuevo puesto habían aumentado su popularidad.

Llegó a la oficina y Armin le sonrió cuando vio el hermoso ramo de flores. Se había tardado una eternidad. Enseguida colocó sobre el sillón un traje, uno que pocas veces le había visto usar a Levi, pero que le sentaba muy bien.

—¿Es necesario todo esto, Armin? —reclamó al ver la ropa que solía usar en eventos importantes—. Ya compré el ramo, y se van a echar a perder si no se los llevo ahora.

—Después de cómo te comportaste con ella al menos vístete para la ocasión.

Con desgano Levi se dejó desnudar y vestir, cual muñeco. Eso le trajo el leve recuerdo de las veces que Armin lo había hecho cuando él estaba muy mal herido. No pudo resistirlo y le buscó la boca para besarlo, mientras el muchacho le acomodaba el pañuelo en el cuello.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Levi y Armin hizo la seña con el pulgar de que estaba todo perfecto.

El comandante entonces tomó el ramo de flores, colocó la caja con el anillo dentro de uno de los bolsillos y se encaminó hacia el palacio. Como solían ser usual con las visitas de él lo dejaron pasar. Los soldados cuchicheaban entre ellos, era evidente por el ramo de flores que algo había entre el mítico Levi y la reina, algún tipo de lazo.

Cuando llegó le avisaron que su majestad estaba en el gran comedor y hacia allí se dirigió, pero el escudero en la puerta parecía no querer dejarlo pasar, según en palabras del hombre, ordenes de la reina.

—Historia, abre la puerta —dijo, pasando casi por encima del tipo.

—¡No! ¡Eres un insensible! —le gritó a través de la misma.

—Abre la puta puerta.

Puso la mano en el picaporte y aunque Historia hacía fuerza para que no la abriera él la doblegó. El escudero permanecía allí sin saber bien cómo actuar. Cuando la puerta se abrió Historia pudo presenciar una imagen digna de un cuadro, porque Levi estaba con sus mejores ropas y tenía un ramo de flores en la mano. Era evidente que había cruzado todo el reino de esa forma sin importarle el qué dirán.

—Levi —dijo, aceptando el ramo y luego, para su emoción, lo vio arrodillándose.

—No sé bien cómo se hacen estas cosas —aclaró él buscando la caja en su bolsillo.

—Se nota —bromeó ella, un poco para disipar los nervios. No era cosa de todos los días tenerlo a Levi en esa situación.

—¿Querrá la reina tener de rey a un perro de la calle? —preguntó él mostrándole el anillo.

—Oh, dios, sí —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, el ramo cayó al suelo y ella se encorvó para abrazarlo fuerte y llenarle la cara de besos. Levi se incorporó y, tomándola en brazos, alzándola con toda su fuerza, la metió dentro del comedor.

El escudero que había presenciado todo aquello quedó estupefacto. Tomó el ramo de flores que había quedado en el suelo y buscó un florero donde ponerlas. Decidió guardar silencio al respecto, más que nada porque imaginaba que era algo que su majestad le pediría.

**(…)**

Armin estaba nervioso, aunque no se notara. Tenía a los cuatro consejeros veteranos frente a él leyendo el informe que había armado. Eran hazañas que los ancianos ya conocían del legendario Levi, pero no entendían del todo las intenciones del muchacho.

—Sería un excelente rey para el reino —se animó a decir para cortar un poco con ese silencio que parecía ser de piedra.

—Es cierto que no tenemos un rey y que lo necesitamos —dijo uno de ellos, el más barbudo, dicha barba le llegaba hasta el vientre—; pero es un puesto que solo la reina puede llenar.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Armin se perdió con esa afirmación.

—Además de que debe decidirlo ella —explicó otro de los ancianos, el más pelado—, tiene que tratarse de alguien con sangre real. Es el protocolo.

—No hay nadie así que pueda llenar ese cupo —contradijo Armin más confiado—; el comandante puede no tener sangre real, pero es un Ackerman, así que es casi como si lo fuera. Además, el reino necesita de un rey fuerte para cuando esta paz ficticia desaparezca.

El más joven, que no había abierto la boca, asintió reiteradas veces sin quitar los ojos de los papeles; estaba sopesando esa cuestión, pero no era algo que debatirían con el joven sentado allí.

—Gracias por su sugerencia, Arlert —dijo el primero que le había hablado—, puede retirarse.

Fue una manera muy cortés de pedirle que se fuera. Armin acató la orden y se marchó, esperando que esa semilla plantada diera su fruto. Se preguntaba también si aquellos dos habían arreglado sus diferencias.

Fue todo muy meticuloso, porque en la siguiente reunión que Historia tuvo con sus consejeros fue ella la que planteó la idea de hacer a un Ackerman rey. Los veteranos no se mostraron muy de acuerdo, pero la muchacha fue tajante. No contraería matrimonio por linaje real. No le interesaba casarse con algún príncipe de algún reinado remoto. Ella ya tenía a su príncipe y no lo dejaría ir.

Al poco tiempo Levi dejó su cargo nombrándolo a Jean como nuevo comandante; el más joven que alguna vez la legión tuvo, pero capaz, según en palabras de Levi. Algunos soldados, los más viejos, no parecían conformes con esa elección, pero al ex capitán no se le movió un pelo.

Levi sabía que hacía lo correcto, incluso hasta cuando el mismo Jean le preguntó si estaba seguro de su elección. Nombrarlo a él como su sucesor era demasiada responsabilidad. Y justamente, era la sensatez de Jean lo que lo hacían apto para el cargo. Sin dejar de lado que en la actualidad ya no lidiaban tanto con titanes, era más un cargo simbólico que otra cosa. La legión era una exploratoria en el presente y Jean podría con ello. Junto con Armin harían un buen equipo. Aparte no olvidaba que el muchacho había heredado la coordenada, así que era más que apto para el puesto de comandante.

**(…)**

La boda fue llevaba a cabo en varias fases. Primero Levi tuvo que leer en voz alta ante todos los presentes, quienes eran los consejeros veteranos, sus votos de fidelidad, no solo hacia la reina, aún más importante hacia el reinado.

Incluso tuvo que firmar lo que llamaban "cuestiones de fe" en donde se le prohibía traicionar a su reino de ninguna manera, corriendo el riesgo de ser decapitado o colgado en caso contrario. A continuación llegó la parte más interesante, Historia se presentó en el recinto vestida de rojo y caminó sobre la alfombra siendo escoltada por sus sirvientes.

Ese era el momento que más de uno esperaba; pero fue todo puro protocolo. De manera casi fría, pero sincera, se juraron amor eterno y aseguraban someterse al matrimonio por propia voluntad.

Esa era la primera parte, pero en la siguiente semana, Levi sería reconocido como rey y podrían sellar así su matrimonio. Todo era demasiado agotador, además lo tenían encerrado en el castillo y no lo dejaban acercarse a Historia.

Mandó a uno de los escuderos llamar al soldado Armin, necesitaba ver una cara conocida. La maldita ceremonia había tomado casi todo el día y ya le dolían los pies de haber estado parado horas leyendo sus obligaciones para con el reino, y para colmo vestido como payaso.

—Armin, me convertí en lo que más odio —dijo desolado cuando el escudero se marchó y ellos quedaron a solas—. Ahora soy uno de esos cerdos que tanto desprecié.

—¿Fue muy terrible? —Él no sabía cómo eran las bodas reales, nunca había presenciado una ni lo haría porque no tenía sangre real.

—Estuve como tres horas jurándole lealtad hasta el culo de dios, literalmente —contó, sentándose en una silla para poder quitarse las botas y así estar más cómodo—; luego estuve como dos horas diciéndole a Historia algo que tuve que aprenderme de memoria. Nada de improvisación, ni de decirle te amo, todo era jurar y jurar. —Se quedó a medio decir, Armin se había acercado hasta él, se encorvó y le besó en la frente.

—Ya pasó lo peor, ahora eres rey.

—¡Que no! ¿Puedes creerlo? —espetó fastidiado—. Esta es la primera parte, la semana entrante me coronarán y podré desposar oficialmente a Historia, aunque claro, ellos no saben que ya la desposé incontables veces.

—¿Y puede el amante del futuro rey quedarse con él esta noche? —preguntó divertido.

—Oh, por favor, sí —lo tomó de la cintura para acercarlo a él y hundir la cara en su vientre—; te necesito, además todo esto que estoy haciendo es tu culpa.

—Serás el mejor rey de este reino, Levi —le consoló acariciándole la cabeza—; serás un rey invencible.

Esa noche Armin se quedó e hizo el amor con su querido rey. Todo era muy extraño y había habido muchos cambios en poco tiempo, pero se sentía bien, era como estar haciendo lo correcto. O lo que el corazón dictaba.

**(…)**

Finalmente llegó el día para Levi. Llevaba una semana enclaustrado en una alcoba donde no le faltaba nunca nada en cuanto a comida y necesidades; recibía la visita de Armin cada tanto, pero el encierro lo iba a volver loco. Cuando llegó a la sala de bodas, vestido de manera acorde y galante, le colocaron una túnica sobre los hombros y lo instaron a ocupar la silla real, no sin antes tomar una espada y bendecirlo para que fuera digno de ese trono.

Historia ya estaba allí, en el otro trono, pero vestía con ropas diferentes, un vestido blanco con un velo del mismo color. Se sentó y pudo tomarle la mano, mientras los ancianos consejeros los machacaban sobre el porvenir. Ahora eran rey y reina y debían trabajar en pos a ese reinado, velando por los suyos.

Levi no veía la hora de terminar con toda esa formalidad, una que duró mucho menos que la anterior. En cuanto los ancianos les cedieron sus coronas y guardaron silencio, bebieron una copa de vino que un escudero le alcanzó a cada uno y ya así pudieron marcharse al cuarto matrimonial para consumar el acto.

Historia cerró la puerta y Levi no tardó un segundo en quitarse la corona y la capa roja de piel que llevaba encima. Se lo notaba incómodo con tanta fastuosidad y no se le podía pedir menos a él.

—Al fin —dijo Levi cuando se vio a solas con Historia.

Se veía hermosa, así que se acercó a ella y le quitó la corona para dejarla sobre una mesilla junto a la suya. Le levantó el velo y le rozó los labios. Ahora sentía que podía estar cerca de ella sin esconderse más. Sin cabañas ni excusas de por medio.

Le quitó el vestido notando que bajo él no llevaba nada, podía ver la mata de pelo rubio, ese triángulo que él adoraba cubierto de vello púbico y un poco más arriba un viejo tajo. Recorrió con el dedo la cicatriz que Ymir le había dejado, a la par que ella le recorría la suya en la cara.

A su manera, y cubiertos de cicatrices, ambos eran hermosos, y juntos resplandecían belleza. Algo que solo lo consigue el amor.

Levi se arrodilló ante ella para morderle el monte de venus, sabía que eso le gustaba. Luego le buscó el clítoris y lo atrapó con los dientes, despacio, enardeciéndola. Las piernas de Historia flaquearon un poco, así que se apoyó en los hombros de él para tener un punto de apoyo.

—Muérdeme más —rogó ella y él le dio con el gusto, volvió a hincar los dientes en la parte baja de su vientre. Luego pasó la lengua de nuevo por clítoris y con esa misma lengua fue abriéndole los labios vaginales encontrándose con la dichosa humedad de su entrepierna.

Ninguno de los dos estaba para demasiados juegos previos, sentían que llevaban una eternidad separados. Así que Levi la empujó contra la cama y se le fue al humo, buscando su propio placer.

**(…)**

Tanto el rey como la reina seguían a cargo del orfanato. El nuevo cargo no le impedía a Levi seguir haciendo lo mismo que hacía antes. Cada tanto bajaba a la ciudad subterránea con Armin en busca de los más necesitados.

El hospicio era cada vez más grande, algo que si bien debería llenarlos de orgullo demostraba en realidad cuánta necesidad había en el mundo en el que vivían. Al regresar con una niña hambrienta que le dejaron a las nanas volvían a presenciar la misma escena de siempre.

Historia no sabía estarse quieta, no le gustaba sentirse inútil, así que se encontraba en un costado del enorme pabellón apilando unas cajas con conservas. No era muy pesado, pero volvía a tener un embarazo avanzado.

Levi no le dijo nada, ya conocía lo testaruda que era, simplemente se acercó a ella y le quitó la caja de los brazos para comenzar él con el trabajo pesado. Armin lo ayudó, pidiéndole a su amiga que descansara.

Isaak correteaba por todo el lugar, llenando cada recoveco de risas; le agradaba mucho que mamá y papá lo llevaran con ellos a trabajar, puesto que ahí había niños de su edad, en cambio en el castillo solo estaban las criadas y se aburría mucho, sin descontar que encima le obligaban a estudiar; era inquieto e irreverente como él solo podía serlo.

**(…)**

Una tarde Mikasa se apersonó en el pasillo pidiendo con urgencia hablar con el rey, pero los escuderos no le permitieron el paso; Levi los retó por haberle prohibido a la muchacha que entablara un contacto con él y dio la orden de que, si era ella, tenía libertad de andar por el castillo.

Salió en su búsqueda, temiendo lo peor, ¿qué podía querer Mikasa? Algo en el fondo le decía que se relacionaba a Armin, y no estaba tan errado en sus suposiciones puesto que en realidad él lo había mandado a llamar.

Estaba en una cama, lucía agotado y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Cuando vio a su antiguo capitán sintió algo de alivio; pero igual no sabía cómo tocar ese tema con él. Lo mejor sería soltar lo primero que se le ocurriera.

—Gabi puede heredar mi titán.

—No digas idioteces, Armin. —Levi se alarmó por siquiera suponerlo.

—Ella está dispuesta, de hecho es la más dispuesta.

—No vas a darte por vencido ahora. —Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y le tomó de una mano—. No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes irte ahora.

—Sabíamos que mi tiempo de vida era corto —objetó él sentándose, luego se estiró para rozarle los labios con los suyos—. Gracias por permitirme vivir unos años más, gracias por dejarme conocerte mejor. —Levi apretó esa mano y hundió la cara en el pecho de Armin. Dios, no quería llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo.

—Primero Erwin, ahora tú —gimoteó, tratando de controlarse.

—La tiene a Historia.

—Entiende de una vez que una persona no suplanta a la otra.

—Lo sé, yo no suplanté al comandante Erwin —le dijo con una sonrisa a la par que con las manos le secaba la lágrima de su ojo sano—. Hizo bien en casarse y tener hijos, ¿ve? Tiene que escucharme más seguido.

—Siempre te escuché, Armin —dijo él componiéndose— y quiero seguir haciéndolo, así que borra de tu cabeza esa tonta idea de ceder tu titán.

—Pero ya es tiempo.

—Tiempo mis pelotas —se quejó—, todavía puedes vivir un año más. Aunque sea eso, Armin, déjame amarte un año más.

El chico asintió, pero solo para darle con el gusto, en verdad su parte titán estaba devorando su cuerpo desde adentro, quizás no le quedaba siquiera un año de vida, eso no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Historia notó que esa tarde Levi había vuelto desanimado al reino, lo abrazó y en la cama lo consoló. Había algunas cuestiones que ninguno, por muy reyes que fueran, podían manejar y una de ellas era la realidad. Armin pronto los dejaría, pero astuto como siempre se aseguró de que por lo menos se tuvieran entre ellos.

Atrás en el pasado habían quedado los idílicos momentos vividos en la cabaña. A veces los tres querían retornar a ese momento y a ese lugar y detener el tiempo.

_Marzo ¿por qué avanzas tu camino? Invierno ¿por qué no congelas los relojes?_

La vida de Armin se apagaba, como un enfermo en terapia intensiva que no tiene chances de sobrevivir; pero Levi sabía que no estaba solo en su dolor, podía verlo en la vigilia constante de su amada reina. A veces los dos miraban la luna a través del amplio cristal, hasta que los ojos se les cerraban de cansancio.

Ahora Levi había dejado de lado las sillas para dormir y lo hacía en la cama, junto a su esposa, pero nunca podía conciliar bien el sueño. Sentía la muerte recorriéndolo y helando su piel. A veces se tocaba el pecho para calmar el dolor en su corazón.

Historia entonaba dulces melodías para arrullarlo, no solo a sus retoños, también a ese hombre que era fuerte, pero que a la vez era humano y que por serlo padecía. Levi cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hamacar imaginariamente por la reconfortante presencia de ella en su vida.

En ocasiones, cuando lograba quedarse dormido, despertaba sin saber dónde se encontraba, y de golpe lo recordaba. A Armin, a ese muchacho convertido en hombre, de pálidos labios, de ojos apagados y casi sin vida.

Levi no sabía que el amor podía doler tanto, con la muerte acechando en cada rincón. Quería ver esos ojos hermosos una vez más antes del fin; no quería que se cerraran nunca, fue por ese motivo que dieron la orden de darle un cuarto al soldado Arlert en el castillo. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, lo más posible, lo que durase.

Al menos con su ojo viejo y cansado podía vigilar su sueño; Armin dormía y despertaba para ver a quien en otrora había sido su capitán sentado en una silla, expectante. Quería reír, porque le venía a recordar al viejo Levi, a ese que no era rey y que en efecto dormía en sillas; pero en cambio Armin lloraba en silencio a veces, porque tampoco quería dejarlo ir. Algún día la luz iría a apagarse por siempre.

Le habló bajo cuando se percató de que estaba despierto.

—Debería ocupar su alcoba, rey —dijo con cierto deje de burla; pero Levi no respondió, parecía enmudecido o como si no tuviera fuerzas ya ni para hablar.`

—Duerme —ordenó poniéndose de pie para marcharse. Levi necesitaba descansar y hacer el duelo antes de tiempo. La hermosa noche estrellada no le ofrecía sosiego.

Cuando la nieve se derritió, la vida abandonó el cuerpo de Armin, ¿qué podía hacer Levi, entonces? Absolutamente nada, era una batalla perdida. Se lo prometió a Armin en su lecho de muerte, que sería un buen rey y que cumpliría con su labor de cuidar el reino.

En el regazo de su amada reina lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **10 de abril de 2020**
> 
> **Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina**


End file.
